We Could Be Heroes
by LoveLanguage
Summary: Peyton doesn't remember anything but her name, they tell her its common, but she thinks its much more than that. Until she meets a certain Runner. She doesnt rememebr what it means to love and its scares her. But everything changes when she starts having mind splitting, terrifying dreams and she starts to question everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! So this is my first story on this website...well its actually kinda my first story ive written in years. So I'm sorry if its terrible, which I really hope its not. Haha. This is a Minho/OC story, btw. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Maze Runner, but I do own Peyton and all of her sass(:**

**Chapter One**

Clank Clank Clank

'What the hell is that noise?' as soon as I mustered up the energy to open my eyes I instantly regretted it, the world around me started to spin and I felt my stomach lurch along with it. I closed my eyes in hopes to relieve myself of the nausea I was feeling but it didnt help. I felt the bile crawl up my throat as I gagged and vomited. Once I was finished losing my stomach I realized I was trapped in what looked like a giant metal cage. I sat back on my butt and looked up and all I saw was darkness

"Hello?! Let me out of here!"

I screamed and I screamed until I felt like I was going to shred my vocal chords. I gripped my slender fingers into the cage around me and shakely pulled myself up as the cage continued to travel upwards. Suddenly the cage jerked to a halt and it threw my against the wall with a thud, I crumpled to the groud with a cry and I curled up in a ball as a let my hair cover my face. I laid there for what felt like hours before a loud bang caused me to move from my position, i was instantly blinded by a bright light. I threw my hand up to cover my face. I heard some murmurs but it was too bright for me to make out any faces.

"oi! greenie! up and at 'em!" I gasped when someone landed with a loud thud next to her, I froze when the cage shook violently. Looking up slowly and I saw a dark skinned boy who looked about 18. He crouched down next to me and I saw a look of surprise on his face for a moment before he composed himself and held a hand out to me,

"come on lets get you out of this box." he smiles softly at me as I hesitate before I take his hand and he pulls me into a standing position. I looks up to see the opening to the cage surrounded by boys. I let out a surprised squeak when I feel his hands grip my waist and hoist me up in the air as the boys above me grabbed my hands to pull me up. Once out of the box I looked around and was beyond confused. They were in the middle of a wide open feild surrounded by large ominous walls.

"Where am I?" I looked back to the boys as they all looked at me like I was an alien, a blonde boy steps up and speaks up,

"Welcome to The Glade greenie." I frowns as I have no idea where that is.

"What the hell?" I look down at myself and notice i've got on capris, plain shoes, and a green long sleeved shirt. I hold out my hand and look at them, theyre small and girly with slender dainty fingers.

"So greenie, what do you remember?" I look up quickly momentarily forgetting I'm surrounded by boys. I take a moment to think about who I am and I find that I cant remember anything which sends me into a slight panic.

"I cant remember anything. Who am I? Why the hell am I here?!" I breathe a little frantically and the dark skinned boy places a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa calm down and breathe. Its okay this is normal, we've all been where you are. It may take a few days but you will eventually remember your name." I nod slowly as I think again, it slowly comes to me almost like I'm questioning myself.

"My name..my name is Peyton." The fact that I can at least remember my name makes me feel a little better, I smile when the boy smiles back at me.

"Well Peyton, my name is Alby and the shanks behind me are the Gladers. You will make friends quick but first I need to give you the tour so keep up." he turns me around as he gives me a soft push to walk forward. I stumble a bit and receive a few snickers from the boys behind me, I turn my head to glare at them and a few instantly clam up. I look at Alby as I let the questions flow.

"What is this place? Why am I the only girl?" Alby gives me a look that shuts me up real quick.

"Enough questions greenie. Im not going to answer any until you are well acquainted with the Glade and our rules got it?" His gaze is stern but kind and all I can do is nod. As he speaks about the rules I space out when I see a large open gap in the surrounding wall.

"What is out there?" I blurt out without thinking and I earn a glare from the boy, I pull a guilty face as he sighs.

"That is a place you will do well to keep away from. No one is allowed outside of this Glade except for the Runners." at that statement I raise an eyebrow and he holds up a finger to keep me from speaking out again.

"Ill explain later. First we need to find you somewhere to sleep." I follow him to a pretty well constructed building he called the Homestead, it was filled with many hammocks. Around the large Homestead smaller more private houses were constructed.

"Those here are for the Keepers, seeing as your the only shucking girl we may have to make one for you. I cant have my Gladers distracted by the idea of sleeping in the same house a female." He hands me my own hammock and a grip of other things. I try my best to keep up with him and balance what is in my small arms.

He sets me up temporarily in the front of the Homestead where I have a little secluded section of my own, he helps me tie up my hammock before he tells me he has to leave to take care of a few things. I plop down on my hammock with a tired sigh as Im finally left alone. I rest my chin in my palm and my elbows on my knees as I look out at the Glade. I lift my head up when I see two boys jog out of the maze and in the direction Alby went.

**Well there here it is, Chapter One. I really hope you all liked it(: Please review and give me some advice or some ideas. I would greatly appreciate it(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I forgot to mention that this story will be a bit of an AU andddd it takes place before Thomas and Teresa(: Now onward to chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2**

After seeing the two unknown boys jog back into the Glade I decided it was time to try and feed myself. I figured it would be a bit difficult since the idea of eating just made me naueous and I really didnt want to come out of my 'room', plus I'm not too excited to meet the rest of the boys nor do I want to be the big center of attention, I had more than enough of that when I came out of that dreaded box this afternoon. I placed my hands on my knees and pushed myself up with a sigh and I reluctantly walk my ass towards the smoke and loud voices I assumed was the place they were gathering for dinner.

I walked past a couple trees to find what looked like a small gathering of crudley built tables and about a handful of boys seated at each of them. I groan inwardly as I realize there is no where for me to sit that will leave me by myself. As I near the table that held the large amount of food, I didn't hear anyone approach me until I felt a slap on my shoulder.

"Holy!.." I whip my head around quickly and meet the eyes of the blonde kid I saw earlier at the box. He grins and removes his hand from my shoulder and held them up in a surrender,

"Relax greenie im not gonna bloody hurt you." He holds out a hand towards me,

"My names Newt. I have actually introduced myself yet." I look down at his hand then back to his face before I take his and shake it.

"Nice to meet you. Im Peyton." He nods his head in a knowing manner before he speaks,

"I know, I heard you when you remembered your name. Anyways, Im not sure what Alby has told you so far but I figured I would help you out a bit more since you were wandering around looking like a confused and lost little shank." He chuckled and I raised my eyebrow in confusion

_'Shank? what the hell does that even mean?' _I ask myself as I give him a slow head nod "Alright then..thanks I guess." I smile embarassingly as he walks me to the table, he hands me a tin bowl and looks to the boy slopping out food.

"Hey Fry meet our newest greenie, Peyton." he looks back at me "Peyton meet our Keeper of the Cooks Frypan." I smile again softly at the boy as he grins kindly at me

"Nice to meet you pretty lady. I havent seen a girl in a while so Its a bit of a shock but its nice to meet you none the less." I chuckle at his kind words and shake his hand then he pours a delicious looking stew into my waiting bowl.

"Thank you." he waves me off and calls for whoever is next in line. I follow Newt to a table filled with a bunch of boys, I bite my lip as im about to be introduced to more people, they all look up as we walk over and I cant help but blush from embarassment. I keep my mouth shut as I look them over, a skinny boy with tan skin and short dark hair looks at me and smiles as Newt introduces me, he gives me a kurt wave and tells me his name is Winston and that he's the keeper of the Slicers and he goes down the line to tell me about the quiet Keeper of the Med-jacks Clint, and Jeff another Med-jack,

"Hello." I take a seat after feeling a little less embarassed, I bring a spoon full of food to my mouth when I notice them all staring, I raise an eyebrow and frown,

"You know its not polite to stare.." They all blush and I shake my head with a chuckle, I have a feeling I will get along with atleast some of these boys just fine. As they talk amongst themselves I keep quiet as I eat and take the time to obeserve everyone around me. My eyes freeze on a table of boys who look well built and strong, they are sitting around one of the boys I saw earlier come thorugh those giant stone walls, I look him over and I study his face, his tanned skin, toned arms with his blue sleeves folded up past his elbows, his black hair that seems to have not a piece out of place. As I move up his body I meet his brown almond shaped eyes and my eyes widen and I look away quickly from embarassment.

_'Crap I got caught checking him out! Crap crap crap. Stupid girly hormones.' _ I shake my head and I go back to my food and even distract myself by including myself in the boys at my tables conversation. I was more than excited to leave that area as soon as I finished eating and since the days was just about done I wanted to do a little bit of exploring. As I was in the process of finishing my dinner Newt and Winston gave me a brief tour or more of a rundown of where everything is and what certain areas are called. I walked past the homestead and my plan was to head to the Deadheads when I heard what sounded almost like a grinding noise and suddenly the ground beneath me felt like it was moving. I threw my hands out to my side to keep from falling over as I frantically looked around me, my eyes landed on the gap in the stone walls and I saw the walls moving.

"What the hell?" I heard approaching foot steps and a few laughes,

"Slim it greenie its just the bloody doors closing for the night." I pulled my eyes away from the door and onto Newt, I felt like I was back at square one with my understanding of this place and it irked me to no end.

"What is out there?" I looked at the blonde boy and coming up behind him was the Asian kid and Alby, I contained my blush as I didnt look at him him, instead I looked to the leader of the Gladers. Alby looks back at me and he shakes his head,

"I think youve asked enough questions for the day. Its time to go to sleep. Youre going to have a long day tomorrow." I frown as he brushed off my question, sighing, I crossed my arms.

"Okay fine." Turning on my heel, I all but stomp my way to my hammock. I throw myself down onto it with irritation.

_'Tomorrow they will answer my questions, even if I have to ask them all day. I want to know what is out there.'_ I look back to the Doors one last time before rolling over and closing my eyes.

**Whooooo Chapter 2 is finally done! I would have posted it sooner but I was doing some serious multitasking and I found that trying to write and cook dinner without burning it cause im so focused on this is really hard. But I shall update again soon(: Thank you for reading and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG Its been forever since Ive been able to update and I apologize. Ive been working my little butt off and today is my first day off in like..a week. But anyways, if you havent noticed I changed the title of my story since my old one was too similar to another story on here and well, thats just not cool. Haha, now, onward to the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

It didnt sleep a wink last night and it put me in a foul mood. I couldn't get my mind to stop wandering and thinking about whats outside this stupid Glade. Sitting up in my hammock, I rubbed my eyes and let out a tired groan

"Good mornin greenie, sleep well?" I roll my eyes at a familiar accented voice approches me from behind.

"If you need to know, I really didnt and if you value your life I would keep conversation with me to a minimum." I said as I pushed myself out of my hammock, I slipped into my shoes and turned to face the smirking blonde. I mimic his gesture and I cross my arms

"Well second-in-command, where are you taking me? I was told I have a big day ahead of me." I all but spit at him as he reaches out and grabs my elbow and gently leads me out of the homestead. I wanted to rip my arm out of his grasp but I decided not to be too mean so I kept my mouth shut and walked with him. Taking the time to look around I see boys tending to animals, pulling weeds, planting seeds, and doing many things that makes it seem to me they were born on a farm, not put in the Glade only two years ago. It was pretty amazing and well put together. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Newt handed me a plate loaded with bacon, eggs and some toast. Just looking at it makes my mouth water, I look up at him and he nods his head in a gesture saying 'youre welcome'.

"Thanks Newt." I mumble, slightly embarassed for snapping at him earlier. I sit down at any random table, not caring at the moment and I shovel food down my throat. I was pretty sure if anyone was watching they would be pretty grossed out. Once finished I hand my plate back to Frypan and follow Newt again. He leads me to a barn and my nose wrinkles at the smell of something metallic and coppery

"Uhm, where are we?" I ask rasising my eyebrow at the blonde who looks to me

"Today is your first offical day in the Glade so we have to find you a place to fit in. We usually bring the Greenies to the Slicers first, this probably wont be the job for you but It never hurts to try. So this is where I leave you, when you're finished, come find me." He turns around and walks off with a wave

"Wait what?! Newt don't just leave me here! Newt!" I shout at him and when he shakes his head and continues to keep walking. I clench my fists in anger

"Im going to shove my foot so far up his ass!" I turn around and standing there with a wide smile on his face is none other than the Keeper of the Slicers himself

"You are a wild one arn't you." He laughes and I turn red

"Don't say anything, I dont feel like getting yelled at by Alby." I sigh and follow him into the barn, I almost gag at the overwhelming smell of blood. I exhale a deep breath as I force my stomach to quit flipping.

"What exactly am I supposed to do here?" I ask and look around at all the knifes and tables around this room, in the right hand corner of the room is a door to another room shes guessing holds the meat after its been sliced. She jumps when she hears a squeal of a pig and she looks back at Winston who is carrying in a good sized pig. My eyes widen when I understand what it is we're going to do.

"Nope, If youre going to make me kill that innocent pig the answer is no. I enjoy eating meat but I can't kill it." I say as I shake my head violently. He puts the pig in a smaller pen and he picks up a large serrated blade and looks at me

"For your imformation little lady, I may be a bit of a shuckface at times but im not going to ask you to slauter an animal..yet. And thats only if this is the right job for you." he states as he shrugs his shoulders. I shake my head and suck in my lips. He raises his eyebrows asking me when he can continue.

"I can tell you now, this is not for me..I don't think I can stay around for this." as I speak he reaches over and quickly runs the blade along the throat of the pig. I almost lose my breakfast when I hear the wet sound the knife makes as it cuts into flesh mixed with the dying squeals of the pig. I can't take it anymore and I turn and quickly walk out. I briskly walk away from the barn as I take in deep breaths. I close my eyes as I run my fingers through my hair, I head towards to Counsel Hall, hoping to find Newt to tell him I was sorry but I couldnt even handle an hour with the Slicers but I dont make it very far as I run face first into someone.

"Ouch! What the hell!" I cover my sore nose and I look up and see the asian kid, his face changes from that of momentary shock to a slight frown.

"Do you always walk around without paying attention to where your shuckin' goin' greenie?" he says with a cocky smirk, I make a face at him

"Well excuse me, I wasn't expecting to run face first into someone. Maybe it was you who wasn't watching where they were going." I place my hands on my hips as I hold my ground against his...sass. He raises both eyebrows and crosses his arms as he stares at her face long and hard.

"I alway watch where Im going girl. And don't you think you should be a little nicer to the person you not only walked into but to someone you just met? You make a klunck first impression greenie." he retorts, I narrow my eyes at him and I swear if I hear the word greenie again Im going to punch the user of that word in the face.

"My name isnt girl, or greenie. Its Peyton. Call me by name or don't call me anything. Thanks." I push by him and im held back by his calloused hand gripping my upper arm, I whip my head around to glare daggers at him

"Let go of me." I spit out and the smirk on his smug face makes me want to slap him even more, I hold my ground as he leans in close to my face.

"You should watch that pretty mouth of yours or ill personally send you to the slammer. Got it? Greenie.." with the last word, I yank my arm out of his firm grip and turn on my heel and walk inside.

_'What a dick! Who the hell does the think he is?!' _

I walk inside and see Alby meeting with Newt, the blonde looks up at him and raises an eyebrow, "Done already?" I simply nod and he sighs

"Go outside, I'll find you in a bit." He sends me off and I sigh as I turn back around and walk of the hall.

**WHOO! Finally finished chapter 3 and also introduced Peyton and Minho to eachother..well kinda. It was rather filled with some..sass.. I just love that word..sass. haha. Anyways, please review and I really hope you liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well im back for another round. Im sorry the last chapter was so short. I was on a timed schedule haha. The next update is going to be a while only because my schedule until next week really sucks. But I will try my best.**

**Chapter 4**

After I left the Counsel Hall I figured it would be a while before I saw Newt so I took it upon myself to wander. The weather outside was perfect, just like it always is, or so i've heard, so I took a seat in the grass. The patch I picked was warm and I smiled to myself, laying back I looked up at the cloudless sky. So far today had been an utter failure and it kind of sucked. How was I going to be here for I dont even know how long, without finding a place I fit into. Sighing I closed my eyes and pressed the heels of my palms them hard enough I saw flashing spots.

"Oi! Greenie! Get your ass out of my way!" An angry voice growled at me from behind so I sat up and looked back to see a couple boys carrying heavy looking pieces of wood, the one that spoke was a tall kind of burley looking boy with what seemed like a permanent scowl on his face.

"Oh im so sorry I wasnt aware people were going to be walking here.." I deadpanned at his inital rudeness and he just rolled his eyes.

"Get your shuckin ass up now girl. I've got things to do." He barked out and I pushed myself up while I mumbled obsinities under my breath.

"Why dont you try asking a little nicer next time? See where that gets you." As soon as I stand he pushes past me and the other two boys follow after, one mumbles a sorry at me and I shake me head and decide to entertain myself with something else. I headed towards the small kitchen thinking that I will either make myself something to eat or help Frypan if he allows me to. As I approached the building I heard the clanging of pots and pans and I smelt something rather delicious. I knocked as I walked into the kitchen,

"Hey Fry!" I called as I walked in and placed myself at the counter, the boy looks up from the pan he's stiring to my face.

"Oh hey Peyton, whats happenin?" He smiles at me before moving over to peeling some potatoes.

"Well my first day was a complete failure and now I dont know what to do so..I figured I would see if you needed some help." I smile back at him and place my chin in my palm. I was expecting him to laugh and shoo me away but I was surprised when he placed the peeler and some potatoes in front of me.

"Sure. Cooking for a glade full of shanks can be stressful so I think ill give you a chance to see what you can do. Maybe youll wow the shucking pants off me and ill have to make you a cook." I make a surprised face as he looks at me and snaps his fingers at me telling me to get started.

"Oh! Right! Sorry" I stutter and pick up the half finished potatoe.

Hours pass and I was pretty proud of myself since I had not only peeled my weight in potatoes but I also mashed them and started on cooking vegetables. Fry came up behind me and slapped me on the shoulder, I looked back at him and he had a big smile on his face.

"You did pretty well for your first time. Im impressed, I would never let any of these other messy shanks help me. They would either eat everything before I can serve it or they would catch something on fire." He nods at me and I shrug

"I wouldnt trust a bunch of rowdy boys in a kitchen either. But thanks for letting me help you." I cant hold back the smile that spreads across my face. Im really glad that, even though the start of my day was a total failure, I turned it around and actually helped out. I think that I will consider staying a being a cook for all these hungry boys.

Once everything was done Frypan and I carried everything out to a table, I was surprised yet again when there was already a line forming to get food. I set down the mashed potatoes and went back inside and grabbed stacks of plates. I set them down on the table when I looked up and met the familiar brown eyes of the asian kid, whos name I still dont know,

"Having fun greenie? I figured you would have given up by now." He says with a smirk, I roughly hand him his plate and frown up at him.

"What are you trying to say? Oh wait...I know what youre saying, youre saying that because I'm a girl and obviously not fit to be a slicer or anything that requires heavy lifting that I wouldnt fit in and would be crying to myself in a corner. Well thats rather sexist of you, and since you just made yourself sound like a complete ass im going to step back so Fry can properlly serve you your food before I decide to paint your face with it." I gave him a mockingly friendly couple of pats on his chest and turned around with my own plate and walked off.

I shook my head and my anger level was so insane I couldnt hold back the string of angry rants,

"Who the hell does he think he is?! Stupid boy with his stupid smirk. Just because i'm a girl doesnt mean im helpless. What I wouldnt give to shove my foot so far up his ass right now." I say and plop down at the table with Winston and Clint. They look up at me with a questioning look.

"What happened to you? Your face is almost as red as your hair." Winston points at me with his fork and I look at him still frowning.

"I hate him. Hes an arrogant jerk and I just want to slap him so hard his head flies off." I stuff a fork full of food in my mouth as Clint and Winston look to each other.

"Well the only shanks I can think of are either Minho or Gally." Clint states rather softly and Winston nods,

"Im gonna say its probably Minho. I dont think Gally even wants to talk to her..no offense Peyton, but Minho sounds like your arrogant shank. What did he even say to you?" Winston asks me and I shake my head with a sigh.

"I dont want to talk about it, Its just going to piss me off more." I say and quietly go back to my food. Once everyone is finished I help Frypan with the dishes. Its the least I could do and I honestly dont feel like being around other boys.

"Yo, Peyton, I got this, you go get some sleep. You look like youre about to drop. Theres not much left so get." He nudges me with his shoulder and I give him a small grateful smile and wipe my hands on a towel before I walk out of the kitchen and towards the homestead. I carefully step over boys asleep on the ground as I make my way to my hammock. Once there I kick my shoes off and slide into it, I curl up and close my eyes. Im ready for this day to be over.

**There you are, Chapter 4 is complete, it was a bit of a filler chapter and the next one will involve more life and more Minho. Im sorry It took so long for Peyton to learn his name but I dont want this to be one of those instant love stories, so its going to take some time. But thanks for reading and please review! You da best!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys im finally back! Im sorry its been so long, my schdule has been so hectic and crazy, ugh im so ready to just write out all my frustrations as well as the build up of ideas for this story. Anyways! Onward!**

Surprisingly today started really early for me, I was up and I just kinda felt like jogging, being here, trapped has gotten me restless. By the time the sky was starting to lighten up I was already finished with my 3rd lap around the Glade. I stopped at the edge of the trees to rest, I put my right hand on the wall as I wiped the sweat from my face when I felt it. It was a soft rumbling and I felt it all the way up to my elbow. Looking up, I looked towards the Doors, standing there was Minho and another runner I vaugely remembes being named Matthew preparing themselves to run into the Maze, I finally got some answers about whats out there when Clint couldnt stand my constant badgering. As soon as they Doors were open wide enough I watched them sprint into the Maze and dissapear.

_'Please let them be safe.'_ I let out a silent prayer, I may not like Minho but from what I was told no one should be stuck in there. Once they were gone I turned back to the Homestead to grab the only other pair of clothes the Box sent up for me and headed towards the showers. I looked around before slipping inside, I placed a horribly made sign on the latch that reminds them that I'm in here and if they come in I will castrate them. Turning on the shower, the room fogged up quickly, the heat makes my skin break out in goose bumps. I shiver and pull my dirty clothes off and keep them seperate from my clean clothes before stepping into the stream of water. I make bathing a quick thing since I really have no idea if the boys will obey my sign. After I dried myself off I throw on my jeans, a tank top and another looser tank top on top. I pulled on a sweet pair of boots im glad the creators gave me and laced them up. Today I was working with Clint and Jeff and I was kind of excited. I dumped my dirty clothes on my hammock before heading up the stairs to the sick room.

"Clint? Jeff?" I call out to them and I hear shuffling before Jeff pokes his head out from behind a wall in the back of the sick room. I smile and walk over to him, Clint was sitting at a table with a morter and pestle as he grinds up what looks like leaves.

"What are you two doing?" I ask and peak over Clints shoulder who shoos me back, I roll my eyes and he finally turns around.

"I'm preparing more salve since were almost out, could you hand me that bottle over there?" He points towards a self on the opposite wall, the jar was a medium size with a green paste like substance in it, I grab it and hand it to the Keeper. He unscrews the lid and the smell of menthol is overwhelming.

"Holy klunk, what is in that?" I ask and I take a moment to process the fact that I just used Glader slang, _'Ive been hanging around these boys too much.'_ I think to myself before focusing on Clint again. He pours a little bit of water into the crushed leaves and he makes a paste.

"Well, if you really want to know, we mix Yarrow with mint leaves and a special sap. We use it mostly for shallow cuts." He hands me the jar and I look in it before looking back to the boys,

"Thats pretty cool. How did you know how to make this stuff?" I ask really intrigued. To have these boys who rememeber nothing but their names, create things that help and heal. Clint shrugs before spinning back around to finish the salve.

"When people get hurt you do what you have to do to help or they die." He states like its the most simple answer in the world. I frown as I think about the fact that death here is emminent, lurking.

Jeff places a hand on my shoulder and he hands me a small basket and a piece of paper with discriptions and pictures of leaves on it.

"Here why dont you go see Zart and ask for these. We need more of them." He smiles kindly at me and I turn around and head outside. The weather outside is rather warm and I'm glad to be out of my long sleeved shirt. I reach Zart and his giant garden that he and his band of Trackhoes manage and I walk right up to him,

"Hey Zart, buddy, old pal. I need something from you." I grin and the blonde boy looks at me with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Anything for you Peyton. What can I do for ya?" He chuckles and I hand him the list, he looks down at it and heads to the right, I follow him as he picks off a handful of each of the herbs as he calls them, on the list before handing me back the basket and the paper.

"There, that should keep Clint happy for a while." I smile at him and thank him before I hurry back to the Sick room. As I'm walking up the stairs I hear what sounds like pained sreams from one boy and Clint and Jeffs worried voices. I run the rest of the way up the stairs and see Minho back with Matthew who has laying on the bed, his shirt covered in blood and a puncture wound in his stomach with two nasty looking cuts across his chest and a gash in his hair line. The Keeper of the Runners looks up when I burst in and I see his has a split lip and a bleeding cut above his eye, but what gets me the most was the look of anger and rage in his brown eyes. Clint sees Minho momentarily distracted and he looks up and makes eye contact with me.

"Peyton! Come here we need your help!" He shouts at me as the other two boys work on restraining Matthew. I gasp and run over ,

"Right! What do you need?" I ask and Clint motions towards the back room we were in earlier,

"On the shelf is a serum, grab it and a syringe, I need you to inject him with it! Hurry up we're running out of time!" He yells louder at me and I spring into action, the screaming of Matthew ringing in my ears, making it hard to focus. I grab a needle and with a surprisingly steady hand, stick it into the bottle with a blue serum in it and extract it, I give it a quick push and extinqush any air before I run over to the trashing boy and Minho grips his arm harder allowing me to inject him with it. Once done I step back as his trashing slowly dies down and he slips into unconsciencness.

"What happened to him?" I ask in a voice barley above a whisper and Clint looks up at me.

"He's been Stung." He states in a cold voice that catches me off gaurd. Clint told me about the Grievers and how they sting their victims, what he didnt tell me was what happened to them after they got stung and now, I'm vitnessing it and it terrifys me. Clint and Jeff take the time that they are giving with Matthew out to fix and stich up his wounds. I look to the dark haired Runner before I point to a chair

"Sit down, I need to clean your face." I try to make myself sound strong and demanding but my voice comes out scared and detached but Minho doesnt say anything instead he obeys me and he silently takes a seat. He stares off in front of him with a tight scowl on his face. I grab a handful of cotton balls as I use an antiseptic to clean the blood off his face. I take a look at the cut above his eyebrow and I sigh

"You're going to need stiches. Are you okay with that?" I ask him and he shrugs,

"Fine by me. Just finish this klunk up so I can leave." His voice comes out just as detached as mine only it holds a sharpness to it that makes me worry if he's going to go off and do something reckless or just brood in silence by himself. Seeing as I really just met him not too long ago I cant really tell what hes going to do. I grab the string used to stich up wounds and I carefully stick the needle through his skin, he cringes a litltle and tenses up telling me he doesn't like needles. With that information I make it quick and as soon as I put the needle down he looks up at me,

"We done here?" I nod to him and he stands up with a sigh and looks to the two Med-jacks tending to his fellow Runner,

"Come get me if anything changes got it?" He all but demands and they also nod at him and he leaves. I watch him push open the door and I hear his foot steps as he goes down stairs. I let out a sigh and look to Clint and Jeff,

"What's going to happen to him?" I study the boys face and his skin is almost green with strange blue and purple veins standing out against his skin, she feels so bad for him it makes her wish she could do more. The Keeper looks up at her and he wipes his bloody hands on a towel before pulling her softly towards the back room, he lets her go with a tired sigh,

"I hope we got the serum to him in time because if we didnt well then what you just saw will be the easiest part. But if we did then he's going to go through a hell of a fight before he wakes up." I look over his shoulder at the boy once again before his words pull me back to our side conversation,

"I saw what you did back there. Normally if any of those stupid shanks we're in your position they would have kluncked their pants and freaked out but you, you got scared but you knew what to do. And with Minho, you fixed him up perfectly. I want you to become a Med-jack since its just Jeff and I and we could always use the extra hand." His kind brown eyes search my face as I make up my mind with what I want my job to be. After another second green meets brown and I give him a nod with a small smile

"I would love to. Thank you Clint now I finally belong somewhere." I feel a tad bit better but the weight of poor Matthew and his 'condition' holds me back from being truly happy. With one final thank you I exuse myself and head down to my hammock where I curl up and try to get some sleep but my dreams are haunted by Matthews screams.

**Whoo! So that was a lot! wow! I got really into it and I almost got carried away haha. I know there are alot of stories where the girl is a med-jack so thats probably a bit overused but I really like the idea of getting to write out being a healer. So im sorry but thats my choice(: Plus I can picture Peyton yelling at the stubborn ones and making them do what she needs them to. But please review and I thank you for reading(:**

**P.S. Im really sorry for the spelling errors, my computer honestly doesn't have spell check..it sucks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey y'all, don't laugh but I may have had one too many beers and my creative mind is getting away with me so I blame this chapter on my intoxicity, I dont even know if that is a word! Oh dear lord help me. **

I awoke the next morning with a pounding headache, all I could think about was Matthew and his screams, If I wasn't mentally strong I probably would have gone crazy. Needless to say, I was tired and hurting but I needed to check on Matthew and see how he was fairing so, I silently pulled on my boots and quietly walked upstairs to the sick room. Once I opened the door I saw Matthew still tied to the bed, asleep. I placed my hand softly against his forhead, he was still hot but it wasnt as bad as before. I was about to remove my hand to find him something to bring down his fever when I hear a snap and his hand locked around my wrist like a vice grip. My eyes widened and I looked down at his bulding bloodshot eyes,

"Let me go Matthew that hurts." I tired to stay as calm as I could but he looked crazed and I was afraid. He took in a deep shakey breath and his wild eyes skitted across my face.

"You shouldnt be here Peyton! You will kill us all! You will lose control, just like last time! Why did you come? You can't be here!" He screams at me and his grip tightens to the point I feel if he squeezes any harder it might snap.

"No! Matthew! Let me go!" I pull against him and the door to the sick room bursts open and a handful of people run in, I feel hands wrap around my waist and pull me back as another grabs Matthews wrist and pries his hand off mine. I am quickly spun around and ushered out of the sick room and down the stairs. I am too shocked to process who it is that is moving my body around until brown almond shaped eyes fall into my line of sight, I blink myself back into reality and I look at Minhos confused face,

"What the hell happened back there?" His hand are holding me steady by my biceps and Im grateful for his firm grip or I might have fallen as I repeat Matthews words in my head. He shakes me once and I focus on his face,

"I..I don't know what happend. I went to check and see if he had a fever and next he was screaming that I shouldn't be there and that I would lose control. I don't even know what that means!" I shake my head and my red hair flies around my face making me look like ive lost it. He holds me still tightly and he frowns.

"Slim it shuck-face, you need to relax. You're a Med-jack now, you need to pull your klunk together. I thought you were tough, right now youre acting like a scared little girl." He growled at me and I frowned at him, I wiggled free of his grip and pushed him away.

"How the hell am I supposed to act when this kind of klunk happens?! Im sorry Minho but I haven't been around here long enough to know how to deal with this!" I scream at him and my breathing comes out harsh and uneven, I take a deep breath and control myself before I look up at him once again, "Give me a minute. Im sorry im not as tough as the rest of you." I run my fingers through my hair before I deicide to tie it into a ponytail. I go to head back upstairs but stop to look at the Runner

"Im sorry I woke you and everyone else. But youre right, I need to control myself. This is my job. And If im not mistaken you have a job to do as well so..ill see you later?" It comes out more as a question and he looks at me with a weird almost confused look before answering,

"Not today, I have the day off." He doesnt say anymore and I head back upstairs to the sick room. Once there Clint and Jeff have Mattew fully secured to the bed and Alby is overlooking everything with a frown and his arms crossed. He looks back at me and gives me a small nod, I give him a half assed smile back before I hide myself in the back room. I sit down at the desk and bury my face in my hands. I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I look back and see Newt standing there.

"Hey greenie, lets get you some food." I nod at him and follow him to the kitchen. I stand in line with the rest of the Gladers, turns out not many can sleep through the screams of someone whos been stung. I grab a tin plate and hand it to Frypan who loads it with pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I sit myself between Clint and Jeff with Winston and Zart across from us, they engage in small talk and I notice no one talks about the incident and Im grateful. I dont feel like answering more questions about it.

After breakfast my day was rather uneventful, I spent my time looking through Clints books about medicine and plants as well as looking over all the medicine the Creators send us and what theyre used for. I haven't heard a word from Matthew for a while until around the afternoon when he started screaming and screaming, I stay back this time as Clint and Jeff try to calm him but it seems nothing works. I frown at them as throughout the day Matthew becomes more and more violent and angry. Finally Clint is forced to call in Alby.

"It seems we haven't gotten to serum into him in time Alby, what do you want to do? We tried all we can, hes just not getting better." I quickly take my leave, I stumble out of the Homestead and onto the lawn where I take off at a full sprint towards the Deadheads, I just needed to be alone.

I think I spent 3 hours by myself before I walked back towards the Homestead. Instead of seeing everyone doing their jobs I saw them gathered at the enterance to the Maze. Looking around I walk towards them, Im about to ask what theyre doing when I see Minho walking Matthew towards the crowd, his arms bound behind is head and the Keeper roughly pushed the other Runner along until they were in front of the Doors. I stood next to Jeff and I leaned close to him to whisper in his ear,

"Whats going on? Whats going to happen to him?" In all honesty I really didnt want to know but the questions came out of my mouth before I had the chance to stop them. I dark skinned Med-jack looked at me with a sad expression and answered me,

"He's being banished." He didnt have to tell me what that meant as I felt the Doors of the Maze being to shut the Keepers all picked up long polls and began to push Matthew back towards the closing walls, they pushed him again and again until he couldnt run back through, all the while the poor boy screamed at them the stop and to help him. The walls finally shut and I was forever left with the image of a terrified boy on the other end of the Doors.

**Hey..this one was kind of short and It was also kind of sad. I wasnt actually ready to really do the Banishing but It kind of just happened so I let it happen. I cant stop my fingers once the creativity starts to flow. Once again I hope it was up to par and I hope you liked it. Please review(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hello again, I want to give a big thanks to everyone that has reviewed as well as followed this story. Your reviews are much appreciated(: Anyways, I shall know move onto the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Once everyone walked away from the Doors I lingered behind, unshed tears were burning my eyes as I stared at the ground. I really wish I had not seen that, the image of Matthews scared face will forever be burning into my mind. About 3 minutes passed before I came back to reality and turned my back on the Doors to head back to the Homestead, my plans for the night were to either drown myself in medical books or to drink myself into a stupor, either one sounded ideal to me. I drug myself up the stairs to the sick room that was no left completely empty and I sat myself at Clints desk and pulled out the same book I was reading yesterday, since I cracked open this book I've learned alot and if I want to be useful in the future I needed to know more so I zoned out the rest of the world and stuck my nose in the pages.

To be honest I wasnt sure how many hours had passed since I started reading but I was interupted when I heard heavy footsteps climbing up the stairs. I poked my head out from behind the wall and saw Newt holding a blue mason jar filled halfway with a amber colored liquid, I looked at him and raised an eyebrow,

"I really hope youre not planning on poisoning me." I stated and earned a chuckle in responce, he handing me the jar and shook his head.

"Im not gonna bloody poison you Peyton, I figured after seeing that today you could use a drink. Took me three shucking hours to come and your arse. Have you been up here the whole time?" He asked as he crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway. Bringing the jar to my lips I nod before taking a sip, the moment it touches my tongue I swallow it down quickly since I'm afraid I'll spit it out, I make a face and cough due to the burning sensation,

"Oh god! What is this stuff? You are trying to poison me you lying slinthead!" I hold the jar away from me and he laughes at me,

"Its strong isnt it? Its Gallys recipe, It takes like fire but it gets the job done. It gets easier." He motions for me to take another and I shake my head once again before I bring it to my lips again only this time I dont let it touch my tongue. I hand him the jar and he drinks from it too.

"So, what time is it anyways?" I stand up and stretch my stiff back, I walk past him and look out the little window, the sun is setting and I can smell the cooking dinner.

"Oh wow, it's getting dark already?" I would say its probably around five in the evening and he walks up next to me,

"I told you I've been looking for you for a bloody long time. To be honest half the boys were too scared to come find you, they thought you would bite their heads off. Stupid shanks." He looked at me and a frown pulled at his face, I look back at him after I feel him burning holes in the side of my face.

"I can tell you want to ask me something..so go ahead." I cock my head to the side ever so slightly as I wait for him to spit out what he wants to say. He runs a hand through his blonde curls before looking me in the eyes.

"Are you okay? Seeing a banishing is always hard on the newest person here. When we.." He stops himself for a second almost as if hes trying to find the right words to say, "earlier, after it happened its like you, shut down. If anything is bothering you you know that just about every shank here will listen to you if you need us to." He gave me a look of concern and I shrugged in responce.

"Except Gally." I deadpan and he tries his hardest not to crack a smile before pinning me again with his eyes, I sigh and slump my shoulder,

"Yes mother goose, and im fine really. Just..shocked. Ive never seen that happen to anyone before. But im okay now, I have to move on." I step away from the window and change the subject

"Lets go eat. See where the rest of the night takes us." I grab the jar back from him and I keep it to myself.

We walks through the Glade to the area with the tables and by that time I had a nice warm feeling in my gut and I felt at ease, I guess you could say I had a little buzz going on. I looked around and noticed I wasnt the only one nursing an alcoholic beverage so I didnt feel too out of place. I sloppily plopped myself down at the table and the boys all looked up at me, I graced them with a wide smile

"Hey boys." I say and they look at me with amused smirks as their eyes switch between my face and the jar in my hand.

"So it seems our girl here has finally got her little hands on something dangerous." I look up and see the Keeper of the Runners himself standing at the table, I raise an eyebrow at him

"Your point being?" I ask before I interupt him, "You know what? Dont answer that, I dont feel like having you ruin this nice feeling I've got. This is the best i've felt all day and I dont want you and your sarcastic comments bringing me down." He smirks at me and shakes his head.

"Now youre just assuming things. I wasnt coming over here to ruin your good mood. I was just a little surprised that you would like it. Its not for the faint of heart." He chuckles at me and I cross my arms.

Jeff pipes in with a shit eatting grin on his face, "I feel like we should have ourself a friendly competition. A drink off to be exact. What do you say Peyton? Want to show this shuckface here that youre tough?" He nudges me with his elbow and I rise up to that challenge, I look to Minho and I smirk,

"Sounds fun." His smirk becomes something more as he gets a fierce look in hi eyes and he sits himself across from me,

"Oh Red I hope you know what you just got yourself into." By that point the entire Glade was tuned into our little decleration of war and Gally himself placed two jars in front of us, one for Minho and one for myself. I look up at Gally's smug expression and it almost makes me want to punch him but decide thats probably not the best idea,

"Whoever loses their klunk first loses." He looks to me and I try to keep a tough exterior but he chuckles,

"Minho here is one of our finest drinkers, besides myself obviously, he may be a shuckface but can hold his liquor. Have fun." I steps back and I take a deep breath in preperation. I take my jar and he takes his, I decide to let him set the pace so once he takes a shot I follow suit. As the burning liquid goes down my throat I scrunch up my face but I dont let it stop me. Soon we both have an empty jar, then two then finally three sitting in front of us. By that time my cheeks are probably dusted with pink and I feel pretty intoxicated, Minho sat there with a satisfied smirk on is handsome face which just pissed me off.

"Don't give me that look, you havent won yet." I hear my words slurring slightly as we keep at it. Now a majority of the gladers have left out of bordom except for Gally, Newt, Clint, and Jeff. Minho and I were neck and neck and finally Clint had to step in.

"Alright you two youre done, its a draw, if either of you keep going youre going to kill yourselves. Plus Minho you have to run the maze tomorrow." I set my jar down and im glad for the intervention, I was starting to feel naueous. Minho groans and he looks to the Keeper of the Med-jack with an angry scowl,

"Fine, whatever." He looks to me and he pushes himself up rather sloppily "This isnt over Red I will beat you." Newt shake his head at the Runner and he calls over a few of the other Runner to help their keeper into bed. I wave him off with a just as sloppy gesture, I try to stand but I cant and fall back into a sitting position,

"This is waaaay to hard." Clint and Jeff help me up and Newt tells them to get me safely to my bed. I almost trip on the leg of the bench but I dont faceplant like I expected,

"You guys are the best, thanks so much for helping me." I slur happily and they grumble at me about how this was a stupid idea and Im going to regret it in the morning. Once they get me to my hammock I fall onto it and curl up before they even have the chance to remove my boots. They leave me to my drunken sleep with small smiles. I didnt even care that I would feel like death in the morning, I had a good time.

**YAY so that was fun! I totally just pictured myself having a drinking competion with Minho so that helped with writing that scene. I really enjoy writing Clint and Jeff as Peytons older brother figures in this story seeing as shes now a med-jack and the only female, shes gotta have someone look after her. Lord knows what shell get herself into...but please review thakssssss(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Im pretty excited to keep writing this story, every day its like fresh new senarios pop into my head and my fingers are just itching to type it all down. So here we go onto chapter 8(:**

As I had expected I did feel like death, getting up is proving to be really difficult. I slowly sit up and press my sweaty palm to my head as if that will stop it from pounding

"Im never drinking again." I murmur pathetically to myself and I hear a chuckle come from behind me, I look back over my shoulder at a snail like speed and see Newt shaking his head at me as he approached.

"Don't laugh at me. Feeling this way is punishment enough." I run my fingers through my crazy red locks and stand up, Newt walks out of the Homestead with me as I decide its best to get some food into my system, that is, if I can keep it down.

"How crazy did I get last night?" I ask the second in command, embarassed. He looks over at me with an amused smirk on his face. I raise an eyebrow at him as I cant tell if the look he's giving me if good or bad.

"So?" I push and he sighs.

"You werent too bad. Gave that stupid slinthead a run for his money. I dont think ive seen anyone challenge Minho like you did. Who knew.." He chuckled and I shivered at the mere thought of alcohol.

"Oh god, I'm never going to live this down." I rub my face a little harshly as I grab a stacked plate of food and sit my unhappy ass down. I stuff a forkfull of eggs into my mouth and at first I was hungry but the more and more I ate the more I didnt feel good.

"Wow this sucks. Do you want the rest?" I push my plate over to Winston who later joined us at the table, he gladly takes the rest of my food and stuffs his face. I push myself up and prepare for a long day of sitting in the back room of the sick room. Newt grabs my elbow, holding me back and I turn to face him.

"Whats up?" Im a little confused but he motions behind me "Sittng isnt going to make you feel any better, you need to sweat it out so Im going to have you take a break from being a Med-jack for a day and have you help out Zart. Clint and Zart have both agreed to this." I groan loudly at him and I glare daggers.

"Youre all trying to kill me." I yank my arm angrily out of his grip and stomp my way to the Trackhoes. I see as I walk that some of the boys gave me either friendly smiles or they stepped back, I was pretty angry and im guessing they could see it clear as day on my face.

I spotted the blonde a few feet ahead of me and I approched him with a less than pleased look

"Alright Zart, what are you going to torture me with?" I cross my arms and he hands me multiple bags of seeds and a little shovel,

"Here you go, you can start by planting these. This is going to help both you and I. Theyre herbs so take extra care since eventually youll be needing those." He pats me on the shoulder and sends me on my way. I plop down into the dirt and read the back of the bags to see how to do this. Once Ive throughly learned the directions I started planting the seeds. I got halfway through the last packet whe Zart came over with a small basket full of more bags, I sigh and dont say a word as I keep working.

The hours passed by quicker than I thought because by the time I looked up the Runners were already making their way back into the Glade, they seemed pretty early today which can either mean they found something or something happened. I see Newt and Alby meet Minho halfway who looks pale and miserable. I wiped the sweat from my forhead with the back of my wrist, I sat back on my heels as I watched them. I was too far away to make out what they were saying but by the looks of things Alby wasnt very happy. Minho pushes roughly past the Leader with a bump of their shoulders, she watched him angrily walk past her and towards the Homestead.

_'What's got him all riled up?'_ I ask myself, Im about to push myself up to see if everything was okay when Newt called me over. I sigh to myself with a bit of an eyebrow as I walk over to the blonde boy,

"What's up?" I ask while pulling off my dirtied gloves and sticking them in my back pocket. I wait for him to respond and he does so with a small smile,

"If you want you dont have to stay with the Trackhoes, I figure youre feeling better." He places his hand hands on his hips and I nod slowly, I have the lingering feeling that wasnt why he called me over but I dont say anything about it, instead I humor him with a soft friendly smile and a nod of my head.

"Yeah, thanks. Im going to get a bite. Im starving. Clint and Zart better be happy with all the shucking herbs I planted. I swear I sweat off atleast half of my body weight." Newt chuckles and he runs his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sure those shanks will thank you later. But, i'm glad youre feeling better.." He trails off and I look at him for a second before I slap my hand on his shoulder

"Thanks for helping me out shank. I'll see you later." I turn around quickly with a wave before I walk away. As im walking i'm having an internal debate on whether or not to go see Minho or to do was I said and go get some food.

_'What if that shuckface doesn't want to see me? I really don't feel like getting in a stupid argument with him today.' _I groan in frustration before deciding to go with my first choice, I head towards the Map Room, the building I found out not too long ago that was used for the Runners and only the Runner. Once there I sat down outside the door and waited. I know im not allowed in but no one said anything about waiting outside.

I think I sat for a half a hour and I guess I dozed off when I was jerked away by a hand on my shoulder, I jump and my eyes fly open and crouched down in front of me was the boy I was waiting for

"You scared the klunk out of me Minho." I run my fingers through my messy hair and he raises an eyebrow at me,

"What are you doing here anyways?" He stands up and I follow suit, I brush the dirt off my bottom before answering him.

"I uh..you looked kinda pissed off and I wanted to see if everything was okay." I turn bright red when I realize just how dumb that sounded.

"Wow that sounded really dumb and you probably dont want to talk to me. Let's forget I was here okay?" I ask with a wide stupid smile, I step around him and he once again grabs my arm to hold me back only this time its not as rough. I look back at him, surprised that he would stop me and im a little thrown off my his expression, it looks...sad. I frown.

"Minho? Whats wrong?" I ask, genuinly concerned. In the time that I have been here in the Glade I haven't seen the Runner with this kind of look before and its throwing me off.

"I shouldnt even be telling you this, but I just...shuck this shucking place!" He yells out angrily and I flinch ever so slightly I bite my lip before nudging him, urging him to continue.

"All this time ive been running this shucking maze, mapping it, hoping to find a way out but there isnt one. There isnt any way out of this hell hole! Alby doesn't want anyone to know, he doesnt want anyone to lose hope.." He tells me while looking at the ground with such a deep frown I swear its etched into is face. I grab his hand that is holding my arm and I frown back at him.

"Don't give up just yet Minho. Youre supposed to be the strong one who doesnt take klunk from anyone. You give us all hope, going out there everyday, risking your life. You can't give up and say there isnt a way out. The Maze changes right? So, whos to say that it wont change someday and lead us to a way out? But if you quit now you'll never find out. Wipe that frown off your stupid shuck face and tell me right now that you will find a way out or so help me I will slap that frown off your face." I declared with much intensity it shocked me. He looked up at me with wide eyes at first then it morphed into a smirk.

"You know, for a girl. Youre not so bad." He pushes me playfully with his freehand and I gasp and catch myself. I frown at him before I cant help but laugh.

"Thanks, I guess. " I withdraw my arm from his grip and my body breaks out in goosebumps, I rub my arm and he keeps looking at me.

"Thanks." He says quietly and I smile at him.

"Oh youre welcome. But seriously, I would have slapped you silly." I shrug and turn around to walk off before looking over my shoulder at me,

"Lets eat yeah?" He gives me a nod and walks up next to me as we both head towards the kitchen.

**YAYYY so just a little pep talk from Peyton to Minho, or more like a pep yell? Does that count? Im trying to make Peyton the kind of girl who is strong emotionally, well as much as any person can be and I also want her to be the kind of girl who will do anything or say just the right things to help her friends. Kinda like myself actually. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did(: So please review! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**This was supposed to be posted yesterday but, I got roped into cooking dinner but here it is(: Although the lack of reviews is pretty disheartening, I wont let it get me down. Im still working my way through the plot and really the way I do things is kinda on the fly, thats just how my brain works(:**

Minho and I both walked up to the rest of the Gladers gathered around eating with soft smiles on our faces, the whole way to the dining area we playfully made fun of eachother, I'm pretty glad to be on his good side, the arguing and the verbal abuse we would throw at eachother was tiring and to be honest, hos sarcasm was refreshing and I liked it. Weird I know. But now that we dont hate eachother and his words arn't out to insult me I enjoy the sarcastic banter between us. I grabbed a plate and piled on the meat and well as some potatoes and carrots before sitting down. I sat down with Jeff, Clint, and Winston like I usually do and I watches as the Runner walked over to his own table to sit,

"Why do you keep staring at Minho?" I quickly look away from the asian boy to look at a questioning Jeff,

"What? Staring? I wasnt staring Jeff thats ridiculous." I roll my eyes and place a fork full of food in my mouth so I dont sound even more stupid than I do now. Jeff gives me a look that indicates that im so full of klunk and he sees right through it.

"I thought that you and Minho were on bad terms, I mean every time you looked at eachother it was to give the other shank a death glare. What happened? Youre kinda the whisper of the Glade...you two look..friendly." Winston pushes further, to be honest a lot of the boys are intimidated by the Runner, except for maybe Gally, so when they see me, a petite red-headed girl walking with him and smiling its going to raise suspision. I shrug my shoulders,

"Nothing happened Winston so slim it and let it go. We just decided there was no point in constantly arguing since neither one of us are going anywhere anytime soon." I pick up my cup and sent the Keeper of the Slicers a look that would make any boy afraid. Winston put a cork in it as he finished is food and excused himself. I look to Clint and Jeff and decide to change the subject,

"So anything happen today while I was away?" I ask and Jeff shrugs

"Just the usual Slicer wound and maybe a few smashed fingering from the Builders but nothing new. Its been calm since..." He trails off and I imediatly stiffen, I had almost completely forgotten about Matthew. I swallow what feels like a giant lump in my throat before pushing myself up,

"Ill see you in the morning okay?" I put my plate where the rest are gathered before grabbing a jar of Gallys special drink from the stash and walking off to my hammock.

**Minho POV**

After the pep talk Peyton gave me I was a little thrown off, the only other person to really put me in my place and tell me how much they relied on me was Alby and I still didnt put up with his klunk. I walked back towards the rest of the Gladers with her and I couldnt help but replay the words she said to me over and over, even as we joked around and actually talked to eachother like we didnt want to kill the other I couldnt shake her words. I watched her laugh as I called her a helpless shuck face and I noticed how her face almost turned as red as her hair and the small crinkles she gets at the corner of her eyes when she smiles,

_'What the hell am I thinking?!' _ I snap myself out of my daze when she looks at me again, by that time we were at the tables and we went our seperate ways. I grabbed my plate and walked over to my usual table with the rest of the Runners and I swear I could feel her eyes on me but I refused to look at her, I had only just started acting like a semi decent guy and I was not going to go any farther than that, she was still an annoying, persistant, useless, weak girl and she still irritated the living klunk out of me.

"Yo Min, where did you go? We saw you with Alby and Newt but after that we lost ya." Ben, a tall lanky runner asked me, I looked at him and shrugged

"To the Map Room ya shank. You should know that by now." I said pointedly and he shook his head with a smirk

"Sure. Since when does going to the Map Room involve a girl? Everyone saw you come back with the Greenie, thought you didnt like her." Adam, another Runner spoke up. I turned to look at him with a frown

"Slim it slinthead, shes annoying and I cant stand her. She got her stupid shuck ass lost by the Map Room and I couldnt just leave her there. Couldnt have her wandering in now could I?" I leave them to talk amongst themselves as I ate my meal in silence. I caught a flash of red in my peripherial and I looked over and saw Peyton hurry away from her table and walk off towards the Homestead with a familiar blur jar in her hand. I shake my head and take a deep breath, that girl is going to get herself in trouble if she drinks again. I curse to myself as I push myself up quickly and follow after her.

Once I reach the homestead it wasnt hard to locate her, she was sitting on her hammock nursing the jar of liquor,

"I thought you learned your lesson last night." I ask and watch her tense up a bit but she doesnt look at me. I mentally kick myself and ask why the hell im even here! I could care less about this stupid shank yet..here I am, maybe I have a big heart, who knows.

"I thought I did too. But this makes everything...bareable." She answers me after a moment and I walk around to her front and she looks terrible. Her nose is red as well as her eyes, I can tell shes been crying, I put my hands on my hips and look down at her,

"So does time. Time makes most things bareable. Ya know, klunky things happen here all the time but we always have to move past them. Being here isnt all about you ya know, youre a Med-jack which means the rest of these stupid shanks also rely on you. You told me that they rely on me but its not just me. So, suck it up and move on. Sitting here crying like a baby isnt going to get ya anywhere." I hold out my hand to her and she looks at it confused,

"Hand over the shucking jar Peyton." I make my point very know by actually using her name, she purses her lips and finally extends her hand to me. I snatch the jar out of her dainty hand and prepare to leave, I look back at her once more,

"Oh and dont forget, youre still an annoying shuckfaced girl." I leave her with those words and head off to put this klunk away

"And youre a stupid slinthead!" She calls back and I hear a bit of humor in her voice and I shake my head with a small smirk.

"Right back at ya!" I shout out and run off before she can say anymore.

**Peyton POV**

I was sipping that nasty liquid for a couple minutes but surprisingly I was intrupted by Minho, I roll my eyes as he firmly plants himself in front of me as he lectured me. I dont really know how to take his words, hes using that usually asshole tone of voice but his words are some what positive. I finally look up at him and see hes holding out a hand to me, I throw him a confused look and he sighs impatiently at me before motioning to the jar

"Hand over the shucking jar Peyton." He growls out and it hand it to him, having Minho use my name is a little intimidating since he usually just calls me shuckface or Red. I watch him as he turns to leave stops to leave with the last word,

"Oh and dont forget, youre still an annoying shuckfaced girl." he leaves with those words but I cant stop myself from playing into his stupid name calling

"And youre a stupid slinthead!" I smile as I say those words and I cover my mouth to hold back the giggle. I go to lay back when he shouts again,

"Right back at ya!" I groan and he runs off.

"Stupid Minho, that shank always has to get the last word." I lay back and curl uo on my side,

"So annoying!" I sigh and shut my eyes and not too long after, sleep consumes me.

**Okay so I didnt want this chapter to be too fluffy since Minho isnt all that fluffy haha, well atleast not yet. Im sure hell be sweeter later on. But I really hope this kept to his sarcastic, arrogant nature even though he was trying his best to comfort Peyton. But next chapter will be a bit more harder to think up so It might take a while. Thanks for reading and please review(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**I really hope this chapter turns out well, I basically have been up all night thinking about how to go about writing this one. Blah, lets do this and hope its as good as I want it to be.**

Bright..bright lights, thats all I could make out was bright lights, unfocused. It took me a second to realize that I heard strange muffled voices, I tried my best to make them clearer but I only managed to make them sound like they were talking to me with ear plugs in my ear. I could make out some of the words and others I could not. I brought myself to a sitting position and looked around. I was in some kind of training room,

"Peyton, get up." I heard and I turned my head to look at the source of the voice. In front of me was a curly dark haired boy, he held his hand out to me and all I could do was study his face, Its so familiar, his black curls and his brown eyes. He frowned at me and instead of waiting for me he roughly pulled me to my feet. I look around and in the corner of the room sits two people about my age, one was a boy with short brown hair and next to him was a pretty girl, thin with pale skin, jet black hair and the brightest blue eyes, they stared at us with some sort of device in their hands that they keep looking down at,

"Go again." The brown-haired boy says and I turn to face the only other boy in this room as he gets into a fighting stance and blocks his face with ready fists. In an instant hes coming at me, I freeze, not sure what to do, I prepare myself for the impact of kunckles on skin but It doesnt come, my body moves on its own accord and I reach out with my left hand, grab his arm and step forward with my right foot. I plant my right shoulder against the inside of his right and with my right hand I reach under his punching arm to grab his wrist so its locked between my small hands and using his momentum I easily flip him over my shoulder. Without stoping I follow him to the ground and I get him in a top mount before I start wailing on his face. Blow after blow, I cant stop myself from drawing blood from this boys skin, Im scared.

"Alright thats enough, thank you Peyton." The girl speaks and my body instantly stops. The boy under me reacts quickly and he throws me off, he jumps up to kick me but I can tell by the look on his face that his body has stoped not by his choice. The girl walks over to him and she has a frown on her face,

"Thats enough Devin, you fought well. Dont over work yourself, you need to get your wounds checked." She pushes a button on her little device and it seems to give the boy, Devin, his body back and he reluctantly pulls away from us and storms out of the room.

I stand up and follow the girl and the other boy out of the room and into what looks like an exam room. Im strapped into a cold leather chair and I see needles and instruments around me, my heart speeds up rapidly, the feeling of fear rushes back to me. I panic and try to break out of my binds

"I did what you told me to! Let me go!" I scream and I am left alone, I try to fight as they place a mask over my mouth and my nose, I scream and scream. A sweet scent fills my nose and It makes everything blurry, I can feel myself slipping away from reality

"No..please...dont." I squeak out. The last thing I see before all goes dark is the faces of multiple people wearing white lab coats hovering over me.

_'Dont hurt me..please.' _

My eyes fly open and it takes a moment to realize im back in the Glade. I sit up and my shirt is sticking to me, my hair is stuck to my face and I can feel the sweat dripping down my back. I haphazardly brush my hair off my face before shoving my feet in my boots and grabbing my clean pair of clothes.

"I need a shower." I whisper to myself and quietly leave the Homestead and slip into the showers.

The warmth from the steam coming off the scalding water makes my mind relax a bit but it doesnt do much for my mind.

_'Who were those people? They seem so shucking familiar!' _The more I thought about it the more it made me irritated. I decided it would be best to forget about it for now and focus on the day ahead. Today Clint was going to test me on all the herbs and the medicines and how theyre used. After pulling on my clean clothes and tying my hair into a top knot on my head I headed to the sick room.

I climbed the stairs two at a time, walking in Clint and Jeff were already there preparing things for the day,

"Morning shanks." I try to be a cheerful as I can but it comes out forced. Jeff smiles kindly at me while Clint gives me this look before aiming his shy half smile at me.

"Are you ready? It took Jeff atleast three tries to get them all right." I sat down on one of the beds as Jeff brought one of each thing. I watched quietly, not that I feeling much like my talkative self today but, I can make the effort,

Clint sat himself in front of me and held up one of the herbs, I take the time to look at it before answering,

"Ginger Root and its mainly used for nausea and if someone catches the flu." He holds up another,

"Thats lavender, used for headaches, sleep deprivation, and depression." I keep going down the list,

"Aloe Vera, used for burns, Castor oil for pain relief, Chamomile, for anxiety and cramps, Coconut Oil, for cuts and sprains, Echinacea, for colds, Mint, for pain relief." I finish with a satisfied smile that matches the boys

"Good job Peyton, you can now deal with your own wounded shank." Jeff smiles and he places his arm around my shoulder

"This calls for a celebration, our newest Greenie has finally found her place. We'll have to tell Alby." He grins and I shake my head at his enthusiasim

"Sounds good to me, im just glad I passed the first time." I joke and jab him in the ribs with my elbow. Clint stands and he looks down at the two of us

"Im going to go tell Alby now, stay here incase anyone comes." He leaves and I push jeff and he falls off the bed and were both in hysterics. At this moment Im glad to have friends who I can laugh and joke with and forget about the klunky situation we all live in. Jeff and I joke around for a little longer when the door to the sick room is thrown open and It slams into the wall, I jump up, startled to see Ben helping in a limping Minho, I rush over with a frown and take is other arm over my shoulder

"What the shuck happened?!" I asked in a clipped tone as we set the Runner down, they both looked at me as I placed my hands on my hips, Jeff got to work carefully pulling off Minhos boot on his right leg, he has a tear in his pants and its already soaked with blood, I grab bandages and the antiseptic. All the while Minho is cursing at Jeff to take it easy. I put my hand on Jeffs shoulder as he keeps quiet with a deep scowl

"Let me handle this pain in the ass." I nudge him and he walks to the back room cursing under his breath, I crouch down in front of the Runner and I look up at him with a fairly nasty look,

"You need to watch the way you talk to the shanks taking care of you shuckface." He shoots me a glare,

"Oh really now? Now isnt this the pot callin the kettle black." He looks angry and im sure hes covering up his pain with that glare aimed right at me but I let it go, thats just the way he is. I roll up the leg of his pants and right under the knee is a large gash, I bite my lip and shake my head

"Im going to ask you again Minho...what happened?" I grab some cotton swabs and begin to clean the wound, I watch as Minho gribs the edge of the bed so hard his knuckles turn white and his veins start to buldge. I almost feel bad but since he was being such a klunkhead to Jeff I wait until its completely clean before lightly rubbing some Castor Oil directly on the wound. I stand up and grab the things needed to stitch him up

"I tripped, It happens. You focused on running and mapping the shucking maze, not where youre putting your feet. So I tripped." He sets his almond shaped brown eyes on my face and I sigh.

"Youre going to need stitches so try and relax." I can practically hear his teeth grinding as he keeps his mouth shut. Normally ive heard from Jeff and Clint, out of the Gladers, Minho is the hardest to stitch up, the boy just cannot handle needles. It almost makes me giggle at how small the needle is and how hes afraid of it but he'll run the shucking maze everyday. I sit myself back in front of the Runner and thread the needle before looking up at him,

"It might help if you don't watch." I suggest and he exhales sharply through his nose and his eyes leave mine to look out the small window. I pierce the needle through his skin and he tenses a little. I bite my lip out of concentration, I try to be gentle as I make quick work. I bandage him up and roll his pants back down before standing up and poking his shoulder.

"Youre done now. Im telling you to stay out of the Maze for atleast a couple days. If you reopen that cut your life is going to suck because ill need to redo the stitches. Got it?" He shrugs and pulls on his boot before standing up, he lightly puts his weight on his foot. Hes going to be stubborn and walk on it but as long as I tell Clint and he backs me up, Minho wont be running.

"You can hate me all you want, its whats best for you." I put everything away and he frowns

"Sitting around isnt whats best for anyone. Running that forsaken maze and finding a shucking way out is whats best for me." His tone was barley that of contained rage as I just let him go. I sit back on the chair and let the back of my head hit the wall with a soft thud. Jeff comes out from the back and he looks at me

"You handled that really well. Who knew that Slinthead would listen to anyone like he listened to you.." I chuckled and looked up at my fellow Med-jack

"Thats because I have no problem telling him where to shove it. He doesnt scare me." I stand up and look down at my blood stained fingers,

"Im going to wash my hands then lets go figure out how to celebrate." I smile at him and he gives me a nod and we walk outside to the water pump, he pumps while I quickly wash the blood off my hands, it stays stuck under my nails but now thats normal, just like the dirt.

**Okay sweet, this chapter was slightly difficult to write. I took the time to look up herbs with healing properties and I really hope I nailed that part. Haha. But I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews(: Thanks youu and please keep those reviews comin'**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hello my lovey readers(: Im sorry it's been so long since my last update, Ive just been really tired from workin. Ya know, gotta serve America their beloved Starbucks. Anyways im not gonna get yall waiting im just gonna jump right in and start.**

After I cleaned myself off, Jeff and I were sitting on one of the metal barrels as we munched on some fruit when Clint came over with a smile,

"Whats up Clint? You look happier than usual." I ask in between bites of my strawberries. The Keeper sits down next to me and he places his hands on his thighs with a small slap

"Well Ive told Alby youve passed your test and are officially a Med-jack and he agrees with Jeff that this calls for a celebration so, as we speak the Gladers are setting up for a little bonfire with some of our finest cooking and some of Gallys moonshine. We dont do this very often so consider yourself lucky." I smile and I get jittery with excitement,

"Will there be music? I mean I dont really know if any of these shanks have any musical talent but that would be so awesome!" I clap my hands and the boys shake their heads with chuckles,

"Im sure theres a few who can manage some entertainment." Clint assures me and I nods happily.

"Works for me." I bite into another strawberry and they stand up, I look up at them with a raised eyebrow

"Where are you going?" I ask, we only just sat down and now theyre leaving me. Jeff grabs his satchel and hoists it over his head and onto his shoulder.

"We have to get back to the sick room, injuries dont take a break. But you can, you deserve it." He pats me on the head as they pass and I slap his hand away

"Fine you shuckface leave me alone. Helpless and bored." I sigh dramatically and Clint shakes his head at my terrible acting

"Oh poor Peyton, how ever will you survive?" He turns around and walks off with Jeff following after him. I sigh and rest my chin in my palm, I look around the glade and take in the scenery, the greeness of the grass, the cold dark ominous Maze just begging to be explored and the busy working gladers all around me. I cock my head to the side in contemplation before standing up and walking to the enterance to the Maze. I stopped right where the dirt met the concrete. The darkness that is just beyond the doors gives me the heebie jeebies and Im glad im not a Runner, the Maze looks terrifying yet, the mystery surrounding it makes me want to go in but I know its the number one rule and I really dont want to get on Alby's bad side.

"Hey shank?! What the hell do you think youre doin?" I hear an angry voice and I turn around to meet Gally.

"Standing here." I deadpan and his frown turns into a full on glare. He stops inches in front of my face and I can smell the sweat on him

"Dont you have work to do girl?" I jerk my head back and I look at him with an 'are you shittin me' look

"No actually I dont. Dont you have work to do?" I put the emphasis on the you in my sentence and I cross my arms. He mimics my actions,

"Yeah I do but I got interupted by you standing too close to somewhere you dont belong." He barks out and I frown

"Whats your problem Gally? Im not stepping foot into the shucking maze so why dont you back the hell up?" I feel my blood boiling as I narrow my eyes at him.

"I dont like you thats my problem. I dont trust you and I dont want you anywhere near here." He clenches his jaw and I can see his jaw muscles flexing from how hard hes clenching. I drop my hands to my side and ball them into fists

"You dont even know me slinthead! How can you say you dont like me or even trust me when you havent even made the effort to try?!" I deperately want to punch the smug look off his ugly shuck face, the more he stays here the more pissed off I get, he steps closer to me and it makes my hair stand on end

"Listen here you stupid girl. I dont need to know you to know that you cant be trusted. You think you can flirt your way into the other shanks hearts but not me, I have my eye on you and if you think for a second that you can get away with whatever you want then youre wrong." I growl and I react without thinking and I shove him with all my strength, he stumbles back a bit, he looks at me with wide shocked eyes, surprised that I would have the balls to lay my hands on him when his eyes narrow into angry slits and he comes at me, fists clenched. He gets right up to me so were just about touching when a voice halts him

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" I dont bother to look at Newt as I keep my glaring green eyes on the boy in front of me.

"Its okay Newt, Gally here was just leaving..werent you Gally?" I test him to see if he'll continue with his verbal assult but he look away from me and to Newt and whoever else is with him before looking back at me,

"Remember what I said shank. Im watching you." He spits out and he turns around and stalks off. I watch him walk away and I feel a hand land on my arm. I look over at the blonde and he gives me a questioning look, I shake my head and I look over his shoulder and I see Minho standing there watching Gally walk off with a frown on his face.

"Its fine. Nothing happened." I unclench my fists and with my thumb, I rub my palms where my nails were biting into my flesh. Newt look at me with a frown

"I know Gally is a bit of a slinthead but if looks could kill, you would be dead ten times over. What happened?" He steps back and the Runner limps over to the second in commands side.

"Gally has it in his stupid shuck head that im untrust worthy and im using my girlish charms to get what I want and that I have an ulterior motive for being here. Which if he knows something about myself that I dont, i'd really like to bloody know. I was ready to punch the klunk out of him." I say and both Newt and Minho chuckle at my responce

"That would have been a sight to see. Gally getting the klunk beat out of him by a girl. I would never let him live it down." Minho says with an amused look on his face. I look at him and frown

"Im serious. I was ready to do some damage to his already ugly face." I say with all the seriousness in the world. The boys look at me for a moment and Minho busts out laughing and Newt grins.

"You are one fiesty chick you know that Red?" Minho states and Newt shrugs his shoulders when I look at him with a look that questions Minhos sanity.

"Well im glad you think so. Just dont be surprised if next time that slinthead gets in my face if he runs away with a busted bloody nose." I crack my own smile and they walk away from the Doors with me.

"If I had money I would pay to see that. Who knows, with your size I think you would hold your own against that stupid shank. All he really does is throw himself around, hes just a big empty skull." The Runner cracks at me and I chuckle

"Maybe ill win. Who knows." I smile and Newt shakes his head at our antics

"Dont give her any ideas Minho, it will be your fault she gets sent to the Slammer." I look at him and my mouth falls open

"You would punish me for holding my own against that stupid klunk head?!" I throw my hands in the air and groan

"What a great friend you are." I cross my arms and Newt sighs

"Dont worry Ill send this shank to the Slammer with you. That way youll have some company." The blonde leaves us with that statement and Minho rolls his eyes

"Sure he will." He looks at me and we sit ourselves down around what looks like a pile of artfully formed sticks im assuming is going to be the bonfire, he lays his injured leg out in front of him and leans back on his palms

"But seriously, Gallys just a loud mouth shuckface who thinks hes better than everyone. Dont be afraid of him. He uses that ugly face of his to intimidate everyone." He shrugs. I nod in responce and look at his face,

"Ill be sure to remember that." I let my eyes roam around and study his face, unlike the first time I actually know him so its not so creepy like of me to be caught staring at him. I watch as his brown eyes flick up to the sky and how the breeze ruffles his black hair. My eyes travel downwards to his biceps and how the sleeves of his blue button up shirt hug his arms just right. In my opinon any sane teenage girl with normal hormones would say hes gorgeous but seeing as im the only girl in this entire Glade I have to keep that to myself. He looks at me and I try to keep the blush from painting my cheeks

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He runs his hands up and down his face. I laugh and push his hands away from his face

"No slim it, youre fine." He raises an eyebrow at me

"Then why the hell were you starin' at me?" I bite my lip as I try to quickly think of an answer that wont sound so weird.

"Uhh..I dont know, I was spacing." I fake a smile and I guess he belives me because he looks away with an eyeroll

"Whatever you say shank." I exhale, relieved that he belived my crap excuse and I push myself up

"Im starving what anything?" He looks up at me and shakes his head

"Nah Im good." He shakes his head and he shifts uncomfortably and he scratches where the bandages are at.

"Alright then, ill be right back." I let him know before I walk off to the kitchen.

I walk in and see Frypan setting out all kinds of meats and other things Im assuming are for tonight.

"Wow Fry, you look like youre about to cook your butt off." I move around him and grab a few things to make a sandwich before sitting myself at the table to make it. He look at me and gives me a dissaproving look which I brush off with a grin

"Yeah, so that means dont fill up on klunk. This is for you afterall, you spoiled shank." He mutters and I smile before getting up and giving him a friendly hug

"Awww thanks so much Fry youre the best!" He shoos me away with a smile

"Yeah I know" I sit myself back down and make two sandwiches, I know Minho said he didnt want anything but I have a feeling that once he sees my food he'll reevaluate his answer and Im not willing to share. Once im finished making food I grab a canteen and grab the sandwiches and walk out. Luckily the Runner is exactly where I left him only hes yelling at some young slopper for not looking where he was going and kicking his injured leg,

"Slim it Minho youre scaring the poor shank." The pale, goofy looking kid looks at me with an equally scared expression before running off, I follow him with my eyes before looking at Minho who is smirking at me

"Are you sure It was me that was scaring him? He looked at you like you were about to murder him." I sit down next to him in the grass and hand him one of the two sandwiches I made

"I wasnt expecting that kind of reaction to be honest. You would think that after how long ive been here everyone would be used to seeing a girl here." I shrug and take a bite of my food. I see Minho out of the corner of my eye watch me then look down at his own food

"What wrong?" I look over at him

"You didnt have to make me anything you know." I looks up from his food to my face and I give him a bored expression

"I can always take it back and eat it myself." I answer and he quickly moves it away from me and takes a giant bite of it

"Hell no!" He retorts through a mouthfull of food, I chuckle.

"Then dont complain shuck face." I take another bite and we sit in silence as we eat our lunch.

"Thanks." He says once hes finished and I smile at him

"Youre welcome." I pop open the canteen and gulp down some water before handing it to him and he finshes it off. For the rest of the day until the bonfire we spent it sitting in the warm grass just talking about anything or sometimes just sitting in a comfortable silence. It was really nice as I found I enjoyed his company.

**Hey guys so yeahhhh this was a bit of a filler chapter but I really enjoyed it, of course theres Gally being an ass and Peyton dishing it out just as sassy. I love when she gets the chance to defend herself and show the boys that she may be a girl but she was the tongue of a viper. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please review(: **


	12. Chapter 12

**Wowww two chapters in one day. Im on a roll! Actually im sitting at home and Im really bored so I decided to jump back on the story train. So here we go, CHAPTER 12!**

**Chapter 12**

Night has finally fallen and the Glade was filled with loud laughter and great smelling food. I had my second jar of Gallys moonshine in my hand and I was laughing along with a stupid joke one of the boys were telling. In the background there was music going and it was fun, gladers drumming on things making a hypnotic rhythm. I slipped away from that group of boys and plopped down on a tree stump, I swirled the amber colored liquid around in the jar. Looking up I watched the Gladers enjoy themselves, some of them were jumping around like idiots dancing to the music while Gally had his stupid little ring that any boys could try and push the slinthead out of, but like Minho said he easily overpowered them because he used his size and weight to toss them around. I shook my head and looked away from their shinanigans. I stood up and stepped closer to the warmth of the bonfire, the alcohol coursing through my veins making me feel warm and happy. I closed my eyes and let myself go with the music, I began to dance not caring if I looked ridiculous, I heard someone clear their throat pulling me out of my daze I opened my eyes and came face to face with a boy with cute shaggy brown hair, he smiled at me shyly

"Hi, Michael is it?" I asked unsure of myself but I felt relieved when he nodded

"Well Michael, what can I do for you?" I placed my glass down and turned my full attention on the boy. He ran his fingers through his hair before scratching the back of his neck, he seemed nervous, I placed my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow

"I was wondering if you would like to dance with me." He finally spit out and my eyebrows shot up into my hair line

"Since youre the first to ask me that..sure ill dance with you." I smiled at him and he smiled back, I can tell that by me saying yes his confidence went up immensely, he takes my hand and starts to go with the rhythm. He spun me around and I let out a girlish laugh, we continued to dance and I had to admit, I was having fun! I picked up my glass and grabbed one of out another Gladers hands and handed it to Michael

"Cheers Michael, to.." I paused to think before my mouth formed an 'O' shape then turned into a grin "Cheers to a night of fun and possible stupid things." He laughed and we clanked our jars together before I threw back a shot. We finished our jars and I turned around to put it down but a body was thrown into me and I fell back onto Michael with a boy on top of me

"What the shuck?!" I helped the boy off me and checked to see if he was okay and I could see a bruise forming around his right eye, I looked past him and saw a group of boys cheering on Gally who sneered at the boy he roughly hucked out of the circle

"Watch where you toss people shuck face!" I stand up and glare at Gally

"Watch where youre dancing girl!" Gally retorted and I growled

"Im sure you saw me there, was that petty payback for earlier? If it was then I suggest you come up with better retaliation. Throwing boys at me isnt going to get you the satisfation that you desperatly crave." I spat back and a couple boys hollared at me come back while a few whistled and asked Gally if he would stand there and let a girl talk to him that way. The Builder looked at the boys who cheered at me with a harsh glare and they shut up quickly

"Do you have a death wish girl? The more you run that mouth of yours the more I want to shut it." I moved to approach him but Michaels hand on my wrist held me back. I looked back at his hand around my wrist then to his face

"I think its best if you let me go." I politely suggested and he shook his head

"Fighting Gally isnt the best idea shank. He's going to hurt you." I ripped my hand out of his grip and I frowned at him

"Well then if he does then it will be my fault for not listening but if he doesnt..i'll feel much better about kicking his ass." I turned away from the boy and walked up to Gally, I looked down at the outline of the circle before stepping across it and walking right up to Gally.

"Okay tough guy, here I am. This is what you want isnt it? To shut me up?" I could tell that with every word that came out of my mouth the more pissed Gally became, I could practially see the steam coming out of his ears.

"You know youre going to make yourself look real dumb. Stepping in here, with me. Youre going to regret it. Dont expect me to go easy on you, you asked for it and in my opinion you deserve to get your shuck ass beat. Show you where you belong." I scoffed and shook my head

"You are such a sexist pig Gally." I stepped back and stopped right at the edge of the circle.

"Come one tough guy, gimme your best shot." I egged him on, of course it probably wasnt the best idea seeing as my 'strength' is being fuled by liquor but since I got myself in this spot I have to see it through, even if I do lose.

**Minho POV**

I sat back with a couple other Runners and picked at the food on my plate while sipping on Gallys moonshine. My knee was killing me but I wasnt going to admit it. I looked around at the other Gladers and the air was filled with joy and happiness, it was relaxing, something we could use a little more of. I watched Peyton mingle with some boys, laughing with them, fitting in just fine. I watched her seperate herself from them for a second, I was thinking about gracing her with my presence once again but I was beatin to the punch by a Bagger by the name of Michael. I watched as he made a pathetic attempt to talk to her, I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him I mean she may be the only girl here but its really not that hard to talk to her, the boy just had to man up and speak in complete sentences. I was waiting for her to completely blow him off but to my surprise she laughed at him and agreed to whatever it was he asked her.

"Yo shank, what are you staring at?" I looked up when Ben slapped me on the shoulder, I rolled said shoulder and looked at him and an almost annoyed look

"Why do you want to know? Im just lookin around klunkhead, relax. Hand me another of Gallys shine." I handed Ben the empty jar and he took it without complaint and ran off to get me what I requested. I sighed when he left, honestly I didnt want another I just wanted to be left alone. I looked back at Peyton and saw her dancing with that stupid shuck. I felt my jaw tighten and felt a small spark in my gut that was hot and it made me angry. Shaking my head I looked away, I was acting stupid and It was pissng me off,

_'What the shuck is wrong with you stupid? Slim it and stop acting like a love struck boy. Theres no time for love in this klunk hole. She could die any day and theres nothing you can do about it, shes just some stupid girl.' _

I focused my attention on Gally and is little fight circle, I watched as one after another he tossed their asses out of the circle. If I wanted to I could easily throw his shuck ass out of his stupid circle but Im not going to waste my energy on that shank.

"Here you go. Dude whats up? You seem distracted." Ben sits on the log next to me and I took the glass from him. Without answering I threw it back and took a huge gulp. I relished the burn and the horrible taste as it made my head clear out all the stupid emotional klunk.

"Just pissed I havent been able to run is all." I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and looked to my fellow Runner

"Dont worry, Im fine. Just stir crazy and bored as klunk. Tomorrow after your run come find me and tell me what you found good that?" I attempted to discuss this with him and he nodded at me, I watched as his eyes got big like saucers

"Holy klunk check it out dude!" I followed his eyes to see Peyton squaring up with Gally inside the circle. Before I could stop myself I bolted out of seat and sauntered over to them. I didnt actually want her to fight that stupid shank, Gallys going to wipe the floor with her scrawny ass. I watched her back up until she was at the edge of the circle, she smirked at the Builder

"Come on tough guy, gimme your best shot." I groaned inwardly but I stood back with my arms crossed. This is going to end badly.

**Peyton POV**

I watched as he rolled his neck and shoulders, I rolled my eyes at him but kept quiet. Once I saw he was ready I dropped my hands to my sides and prepared myself. He came at me, and he was quick. I pivoted on my heel and moved out of his way hoping hed throw himself out of the ring but he caught himself, I took a couple steps backwards to get away from him, he turned around and faced me with a smirk

"Nice try but if you want to get me out youre going to have to do a lot more than just dodge." He ran at me again and I dodged to the opposite direction and I managed to use his momentum to push him so he stumbled and fell to his hands and knees. The boys gathered around ooh at my bold move and Gally picked himself off. Newt was right about what he said earlier, if looks could kill I would be dead and in the ground.

"Thats it, ive had enough of your games. Youre in my ring and youre not going to make me look stupid." I spaced my feet apart in a stance that seemed so familiar, it was just like the stance I saw in my dream. It felt so..natural. He came at me once more only this time its like it happened so slowly, I took a deep breath and planted my feet I watched as the closer he got the higher he raised his fist, I was not about to let him lay a hand on me and my body moved on its own, almost like muscle memory and I ducked under his arm and came up with my shoulder in his arm pit, I grabbed his arm with my hands and moved my right foot so it was outside his right foot and with a quick turn of my hips and let out a small cry as I flipped him onto his back. I kept a firm grip on his right arm with my left hand. It took my a second to realize what I just did and in that second Gally regained his compsure and he kicked my legs out from under me and I landed hard on my back and he landed a blow to the side of my face. I gasped as I saw stars. I heard a lot of commotion around me as Alby and the rest of the Gladers stepped in to stop our little fight. I felt a pair of hands pulling me to my feet and walking me away from everyone, I sat down on a bench and let the throbbing pain in my cheek fade before I opened my eyes to meet a pair of almond shaped brown ones that were frowning at me so deeply.

"What the shuck were you thinking?! I wasnt serious when I told you you could take Gally! Youre such a stupid slinthead Peyton!" Minho yelled at me as his calloused hands softly held my face as he turned my face to the side to examine the good mark Gally left.

"And hes just as shucking stupid for actually hitting you. Thats going to be one nasty bruise tomorrow." He let go of my face and I looked at him

"I figured as much. I thought I had him for a second." I mutter and look down, slightly embarassed, instead of hearing another negative noise come from the Runner I got a chuckle instead

"I dont know how you flipped him like that since youre so shucking tiny but It was somethin. Gally is going to hearing about that for a long time. Im impressed, who knew you had moves." He sits down next to me and hands me a jar of shine. I take a big gulp before handing it back to him

"I dont know where It came from. I had a dream about fighting actually, I did something just like that. I think it was a memory, It felt more like one than a dream." I looked at Minho a bit alarmed,

"If that was a memory then who the hell was I before being sent here?" I had all these questions running through my mind and I felt like my head was going to explode.

"Whoever you were doesnt matter now, that person doesnt exist. Slim it and dont think about it. Its just going to jack you up. Youll lose your buggin mind if you keep thinking about it." He nudges me and I give him a small smile.

"Thanks Min." I sigh and he gives me a slight nod, I stand up and run my fingers through my hair

"Im going to hit to sack. Im exhausted. Thanks for helping me and next time Ill be sure not to pick anymore fights." He chuckles lightly and I give him a wave before heading towards the Homestead and throwing myself onto my hammock. Tonight was interesting and painful, I wasnt very excited about the pain my face will be in in the morning but for now, I wont think about that, just sleep.

With that last thought, I closed my eyes and drifted off.

**OMG this chapter was so frikken long! I just had this reoccuring day dream of Peyton showing off her unknown set of skills against a little duel with Gally. I really hope she isnt coming off as a MarySue, that would destroy me I just want her to have a unique back story. Anyways, thanks for reading and please please pleaseee review(: Thanks my lovelies.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey y'al, Im writing this now but its probably gonna be a while before its posted. Im currently without internet at my house. The whole situation is so frustrating! I was on the phone with the cable company for AN HOUR trying to see why I couldnt connect to the network and the guy kept telling me that on his end It shows that I should have use of the freaking internet and since Im a nice person I kept my cool and was nice to him but holy crap! He didnt even know why it wasnt working! He told me the only way to get the internet was to plug it directly into my laptop which is a lot of effort since its in a really bad spot to do that. So needless to say Im more than annoyed at them..oh and to top off my shitty night, my actual cable has decided to stop working too. So if theres a lot of anger in this chapter at least you know why...thanks for letting me rant and rave lets move forward shall we?**

**Chapter 13**

Pain, thats all I felt, or atleast thats what I thought it was. My muscles were rock hard and so stiff it made me want to scream out but I couldnt. It took almost all my energy to just open my eyes and when I did really wished I didnt. Everything was bright and and so white I felt my eyes instantly tear up as I blinked against the assult of light. After a while they adjusted and everything was sharp, focused, abnormally focused.

"Welcome back Peyton." I heard this voice that almost sounded like I was underwater. A face came into view, it was a woman. Her curly brown hair and big round equally brown eyes smiled down at me, I wasnt sure how to feel towards this woman and I wanted to know who she was but my tongue felt as though it was made out of cement and I couldnt get a word out. The woman placed her hand lightly on my forhead. I wanted to speak so badly but everythin hurt, from my fingers to my toes, even my teeth hurt.

"Im sure youre wondering why you feel this way my dear." She clears her throat and she begins to check my vital signs, I watch helplessly as she picks up my hand and turns it palm up to check my pulse. She places it back down and it angers me that I cant move.

"After your last session we decided to examine your further. We did a full physical of your skeletal system as well as your muscular. You show great signs, your patterns are most interesting as well as your partner Devin, we think that after more studing and research we could make more like you." She just talks and talks like what shes telling me is the most normal thing in the world. She was interuppted when the door to the room opened and the boy from earlier that was in the room watching her walked in,

"Its time to wake her up, Jansen wants to see her for her debriefing." He watches as the woman pulls out a large needle, my heart beat speeds up and I hear the rapid beeping of my heart monitor as she injects it into my IV. It feels like fire spreading through my veins at the speed of lava flowing out of a volcano. The urge to scream became more and more intense until I was finally able to open my mouth and let it out.

Pain. Buring, so much pain!

The screams kept coming until I felt like I was being shaken violently. My eyes flew open and I realized the screams were actually coming from my mouth, I thrashed so violently to get away from the hands that I flipped out of my hammock and onto the hard ground with a loud thump.

"Bloody hell Peyton! Are you okay?" I heard a familiar accent and I rolled over and looked at Newt

"Holy shit." I was panting as I threw the Glader slang right out the window for that moment.

"Im sorry did I wake you up?" I sat up with a wince and Newt helped me the rest of the way and sat me on my hammock gently.

"No I was already up, luckily, you could have woken the whole bloody Glade. What the shuck kinda dream were you having?" He questions me with concern written all over his face. I ran my hands through my hair and down my face before looking back at the boy,

"I just started having these nightmares. They feel so real! Like full detail dreams, like im there. I feel like theyre memories or something. Theyre buggin scary Newt. Just dont tell anyone please, I dont want Alby or anything thinking ive been jacked." I gave him a small pleading look while he returned with a frown before sighing

"Fine fine. I wont tell anyone. Just slim it, you look scared. Go walk it off, Ill come up with some stupid excuse." I smile up at him

"Just say I saw a huge ass spider." I stood up and he nodded with a soft chuckle.

"Youre afraid of spiders?" He looks at me, amused. I shoot him a dirty look before I grab my clean clothes and a clean towel to head off to take a shower and wash off the sweat and loosen up my stiff muscles. I rubbed my neck, I swear my muscles felt like they were frozen stiff for hours.

Once clean, dressed and boots laced up I headed towards the kitchen to grab a bite since I missed breakfast. I entered without knocking and I was greeted with Minho stuffing pancakes down his throat with extraordinary speed,

"Slow down or youll choke shuck face." I walk up to the boys and the Runner looks at me and he rolls his eyes before swallowing whats in his mouth, he points his fork at me

"Mind your own shuck business Red." He pauses to give me a rather intense look before going back to his plate

"You should put ice on your face." He states with a strange tone to his voice, my shoulders slump in defeat, I had forgotten about my bruised cheek due to all the klunk going on this morning. I looked to Frypan who made a pained face

"Ooh girl that looks ugly." He doesnt soften the blow to my ego so I flip him the bird,

"Thanks Fry youre so kind." I push past the cook and get into the freezer, I grab a towel and place some cubes of ice into it and twist it before placing it softly on my face, I cringe yet again from pain as I sit down next to Minho at the table,

"Want something to eat Peyton?" Frypan asks and I nod

"You read my mind. Thanks." I smile at him slightly to avoid more pain and he proceeds to make more doughy goodness. I look to the Runner as he finishes his food

"Hows your knee?" I ask him and he looks at me like he totally forgot about it,

"Its fine. I should be able to run again by tomorrow. I dont give a rats ass what you say. I cant sit around here any shucking longer." He frowns and I mimic his expression

"Thats really not up to you stupid. Youre not going out there until I say you can." He slams his palms down onto the table and he flies out of his chair quickly, he glares down at me and I stubbornly meet his glare. I cant admit I wasnt a little shocked, I really wasnt expecting him to flip like that but I wasnt going to show weakness. If I needed him to listen to me then I needed to be just as shucking stubborn as him. I stood up and met his gaze at a better level.

"What did you say shank?" He growls out and I cross my arms to try to look more intimidating which probably didnt help at all.

"You heard me slinthead. You. Are. Not. Running." I spit out each word with emphasis. He moves quickly as he gets right in my face, the veins in his neck pop out as well as on his arms, his hands are balled up into fists.

"Who Minho calm the shuck down man." Frypan says and he walks around the counter ready to intervene. I hold my hand up to stop him as I keep my eyes locked with the Runners.

"Im not afraid of you Minho so you can stop with the death glare. Waiting a few more days wont kill you, If anything it will insure that youll come back safe." He clenches his jaw and without saying a word he spins around so quickly I take a step back and he storms out and slams the door behind him. I stare out the door and let out the breath I didnt know I was holding as I relax a little. I slump into the chair and look to the cook

"He is so bloody stubborn. Has he always been this angry?" I ask a little freaked hoenstly. Minho was borderline aggressive. Frypan nods at me, "Minho has a short fuse. You havent been here long enough I witness it, Im surprised he didnt hit you. I dont think you being a girl would stop him to be honest. He believes that if you deserve it well then you get it. Just dont let him get to you, he must of not been that shuckin angry if he didnt throw any punches. Just sit and eat." He places food in front of me and I look down at them and unfortunatly my appitite was gone.

For the rest of the day I noticed Minho was making it a point to avoid me. I was bored out of my mind and went to go bother Ben who was sitting with his Keeper, he saw me coming and without a word he left. I walked up to Ben and sat down on the bench with a sigh and a frown

"How mad is he?" I asked and Ben looked at me and raises a blonde eyebrow "Well hes been cursing under his breath every so often and hes moping. So I would say hes pretty mad. What exactly did you do to him?" He rested his arms on the table and I folded my hands together on and placed them on the table,

"I told him that he has to wait a couple more days before he can go back into the Maze. Saying he got mad is a shucking understatement. He flipped out Ben, I just, I cant send him out there without knowing for sure he'll make it back because he couldnt run." My face fell a little and the Runner looked at me with a knowing look,

"I understand. Hes just a stubborn shank who doesnt know what to do except run. He's just bored. If youre going to keep him out of the Maze for a few more days I suggest that you find a way to keep him busy or he'll make your life hell. If you thought Gally was bad, you havent seen anything yet." I gulped silently, I really didnt want to see that side of Minho, I was more afraid for him than for myself, If he rubbed me the wrong way I would never be able to get rid of him, because he'll be stuck in the sick room with me from how hard I beat him.

"That shouldnt be too hard. Ill just have to constantly annoy him, that will keep him busy. I cant get him to work in the sick room with me, that will bore him for sure." I placed my good cheek in my palm and Bens eyes landed on my purple cheek

"Wow Gally really did a number on your face." He snickered and I glared at him,

"Yeah well you saw what I did to him, do want me to do that to you? Cause im pretty sure it hurt." I narrowed my eyes at him and he moved back a bit and shook his head

"For a girl youre pretty scary you know that?" He looks at me a little unsure if Ill hit him or not, I shake my head at him the shrug

"I have to deal with you shucks all day, I have to have some balls." He laughes and I join in. I spend some more time with Ben before heading towards the sick room. Clint looks up when I walk in and he points to the chair,

"Sit. I was wondering when you would get here." He rummages through the herbs and the salves as I sit like he told me to.

"All you had to do was come find me shuck face. Ive been awake." Jeff chuckles as he reads his book. Clint comes back with the salve he showed me how to make the first time up here and he unscrewed the lid.

"If you came sooner your face wouldnt look this bad. Be glad we dont have mirrors, you look like klunk." He gingerly rubs it on my skin and I feel the burning from the mint and it makes my eye water for a second before it soothes the pain in my cheek.

"Thank you Clint. I actually forgot about it until Minho pointed it out. Its not that bad is it?" I look over his shoulder to Jeff who looks at me with a straight face

"Oh its bad. Im pretty sure Gally is spending the day in the Slammer because of it. I mean, technically you should too for even thinking you could take him but since he actually hit you, its him spending his time there." I roll my eyes,

"Oh Im so lucky. Honestly I wouldnt even care, he deserved what he got. He only punched me because he couldnt handle that a girl 2 times smaller than him can use his momentum against him. Its called being smart. Which is something he isnt." I state like its a matter of fact and I see Clint shake his head at me as he puts his salve away,

"You two are so much a like its shocking." The Med-jack states and I frown harshly at him

"I am nothing like that Slinthead! Take that back, im pretty sure im so much prettier.  
>I retorted and he looks at me,<p>

"Not Gally you klunkhead, you and that shank Minho. Youre exactly alike." He leaves me with that and I find myself growing annoyed with that comparisson. We are nothing alike. Stupid shuckfaced Minho.

**Oh yeahhh, the time it took me to write this my internet had enough time to refresh I guess since its working now. But incase it stops again im stopping this chapter right here and posting it. The message is always the same at this point, please review(: I look forward to your comments. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Good morning my lovelies(: Or good whatever time it is where ever you are at. If that makes sense. Anyways, I want to thank everyone for the reviews I really appreciate them(: My little bit of comentary is gonna be a little short today seeing as theres not much to talk about. But lets continue ..**

**Chapter 14**

After Clint left me with his oh so kind words, I busied myself with my Med-jack duties. A couple Gladers had to come in, one boy was so sick I thought he would vomit up a lung, that was pretty digusting. Another sliced the tip of his finger off and left me sitting there covered in blood. I sat back with a sigh and wiped my hands on a rag the best I could, I would probably need another shower If I didnt want the rest of the Gladers to think I killed someone. Standing up I walked into the small back room that held a sink as well and I procedded to scrub every trace of blood off my hands. I watched, dazed, as the tainted water swirled down the drain.

_'Dont stop! Keep fighting!' _I shook my head when words echoed loudly around my brain as well as some unwelcomed images of what looked like fists colliding brutally with some young boys face over and over and over. I took a stumbling step backwards and and slammed into a body. I screamed and turned around quickly and saw the frowning angry face of Minho.

"Minho! You scared the klunk out of me! Say something next time." I wiped my hands on my pants and he looked at me with a confused look.

"You had better clean out your ears or something Red because I was saying something you werent paying attention." I looked at him a little shocked that I could have spaced out for that long.

"Wait, how long have you been here?" I fidgit with my hands before forcing myself to stop acting like a nervous child and drop them at my sides. He shrugged nonhalantly "Not very long. I came here to get my shuck knee checked. Alby needs me out there. So hurry up." He turned around and walked out then placed himself on a chair and he rolled up the leg of his pants. Sighing I walked around to gather somethings before crouching down in front of him. I looked at his stitches and his wound was red but it was healing really nicely. I frowned, the stithches werent ready to come out yet but if he didnt feel anymore pain well then I had a feeling I wouldnt be able to keep him from running any longer.

"Does it still hurt? And dont lie to me." I shifted my green eyes to meet his brown and he shrugged again. His attitude towards me lately was really getting on my nerves. I just wanted to slap him silly to get him to see im only doing this for his own good.

"No. It stopped hurting day before yesterday." I nodded and changed the bandage wrapped around the stitches before standing back up.

"I dont know what you want to hear but as my duty as a Med-jack I would say no. But I cant go against what Alby says. Just know that If you dont make it back because you two were too stubborn to listen to me.." I took a deep breath and fixed him with a burning glare "I'll never forgive you." I left him to but his boot back on and fix himself up. I was angry, of all the shanks here I would have thought Alby would have known better, which is why I was going to speak to him about this. I finally made a friend out of the Runner and I wasnt going to have him get killed out of ignorance.

**Minho POV**

I had been avoiding Peyton all day and she knew it. I didnt want to see her face, I had expected her to let me go do my job but instead she told me I couldnt. Which, being as volitile as I already was just caused me to lose it. I recall back to the moment when I got in her face and I sighed. I would never outwardly admit to my shame but when I did that, I saw in her eyes that for a moment, she was afraid of me and what was the last thing I wanted from her. Which added to another reason why I was avoiding her. It was childish and it drove me crazy but I couldnt bring myself to be around her yet.

Hours passed and with nothing to do except sit around and mess with some of the Gladers I got up and walked off to speak to Alby. Maybe he could get Peyton to allow me to run again. Stupid Med-jack. I found our leader sitting with Newt, I approched and stopped in front of him

"We need to talk. I cant keep sitting around here. They need me back out in that shuck Maze." The two boys looked at me and Newt sighed before leaving, I could tell he didnt think I should either but he isnt the leader so I didnt care. I fixed my gaze back on Alby and placed my hands on my hips and waited for an answer. The boy stratched the back of his head before standing up,

"Youre right. We need you there, I want you to go see Peyton and have her look at that shuck knee of yours. Tell her I need you running again and if youre in no pain then I dont see any reason why you cant." I nodded and he patted me on my shoulder and I left him to head towards the Sick Room.

I climbed the stairs, two at a time to test the pain level and to be honest it was still there but it was bareable. If she asked then I will tell her I feel none. I cant have her keeping me here any longer.

"Hey Red where are you?" I opened the door and expected to find a firey red head sitting helping a wounded shank but to my surprise I saw nothing. I frowned and stepped further into the room when I heard the soft hum of running water. I sauntered over to the back room where I saw her hunched over the small sink. She seemed like she was in a daze.

"Yo, Peyton. I need you to look at me knee." After a couple more seconds of silence I moved forward to shake some life into her when she quickly threw herself back and she smashed right into me. She let out a scream when she turned and faced me, her green eyes wide.

"Minho! You scared the klunk out of me! Say something next time." I looked at her with a frown before telling her that Ive been standing there calling for her but she wasnt listening. She looked a little lost and I couldnt help but look confused. I quickly changed the subject and let her know that Alby needs me out in the Maze and she needs to check out my knee. I left the back room to sit in a chair and I kicked my boot off and rolled up the leg of my pants so the bandages were accessable. She grabbed a few things and I watched her move around the room, the whole time she had a lost and dazed look in her eyes that she couldnt shake. It started to bother me, the lack of her usual spitfire attitude but I didnt say anything. She crouched down in front of me and started to get to work. I stiffened when she asked me if it hurt I opened my mouth to answer when her eyes met mine and I saw the familiar fire in them as she told me not to lie to her. I silently gulped as I did exactly what she asked me not to,

"No. It stopped hurting day before yesterday." I bit the inside of my cheek as I watched her face, she frowned but after a second she seemed to believe me. She changed the bandage.

"I dont know that you want to hear but as my duty as a Med-jack I would say no." I froze and I was going to say something but she continued without interuption. "But I cant go against what Alby say. Just know that if you dont make it back because you two were too stubborn to listen to me.." She paused and she stood up and looked at me with a fierce glare which pinned me to my seat she said,

"Ill never forgive you." And with those words she left me alone. I sat back in the chair and ran my hands down my face.

"Shuck me." I murmured. I proccessed what she said and even though I lied to her, I felt pain everyday and I ran everyday, the pain didnt matter. It was nothing. I made the decision to not let this stupid injury keep me from coming back. Nothing will keep me from coming back.

**Okay cool so I ended this chapter in Minhos point of view. I know minho is a tough guy which im sticking too but hes also a little different around Peyton. Shes his friend now and even though they still fight he has come to value her opinion. So next chapter will be stressful and emotionally so be ready(: Thanks for reading pleaseeee review(:**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I hate to be the barer of bad news but this chapter wont be posted for idk how long so Im sorry it took so long to get out to all of you. My internet has been taking random dumps and making me pretty pissed. So, Im going to go ahead and just write away while I give my interenet a break.**

**Chapter 15**

I found Alby in the Council Hall when I stormed in "Alby we need to talk." I stomped down the small set of steps to get to the level floor. I stood in front him with a frown "Whats this about Minho running tomorrow? You know as well as I do that he cant yet." He drops his arms to his side and he sighs,

"Im sorry Peyton but we need him. Hes the best weve got and he'll get us our answers. The longest hes not running the longer we risk being stuck in here." I shook my head at him,

"You would risk his life because you couldnt wait a couple more days?! Really Alby? I thought you wanted to keep people alive! Not throw them at death! If something happens because you both didnt listen to me youre to have a lot more to deal with than a dead Keeper on your hands." With that I left, slamming the door behind me which cracked some of the surrounding sticks. I stomped my way to my hammock, ready for this day to be over and the stupidity to stop. I kicked off my boots and curled up in a tight ball before closing my eyes. I was a little reluctant to fall asleep right away, I wanted to dreamless night sleep tonight. Not one filled with nitemares. Luckily I feel asleep quickly, and got my wish.

I was up before everyone expect of course the Runners and Alby. I told myself that even though im mad at both Alby and Minho I will be there to see Minho leave, I dont know why im subjecting myself to this but it feels like the right thing to do, just like ill be there to see him come back. The Glade was still shrouded in darkness as the sky was slowly begining to lighten. The air was crisp and chilly. I pulled my sleeves down and over my fingers as I wrapped my arms around myself as I made my way down to the Doors. From my distance I would see 3 Runners, including Minho. Alby stepped up to meet them before me. I finally made it to them and they all looked at me before the remaining Runners went back to talk amongst themselves. Good. I didnt want to deal with them this early. I stopped in front the Runner I was here to see and he looked at me as he was throwing on his leather runners harness.

"If youre here to yell at me you can shove it. I dont want to hear it." Was all he said before I shook my head at him. I moved my hands up and down my arms a bit for some warmth as I answered him.

"Im just here to tell you to be safe. And that ill be here when you get back." He broke out in a grin as his eyes turned into little slits,

"Aw Red are you going soft on me now?" He joked and I scoffed and rolled my eyes,

"Shut up shuckface, im just making sure youre not going to do anything even more stupid than this." I focused my gaze on the closed door and as soon as the first ray of light touches the cold, grey surface she hears the mechanics crank to life in the stone walls as they slowly open up for them. She takes a deep breath as the breeze blows their clothes and hair before she looks back up at Minho

"Please be careful." I tell him and he gives me a simple nod before placing is leather clad hand softly on my head, he smoothes back my hair and the gesture is so kind I almost cant believe its coming from him. His brown eyes meet mine and I feel his hand linger a bit "Ill be okay. Im tough, stronger than any other shank here. Just gotta have a little faith." He smiles one last time before removing his hand and turning away from me with a jog and dissapearing into the Maze. I let out another sigh as I run my fingers through my hair. I turned around and by now the other Gladers are all waking up, which meant Frypan will have breakfast soon. With that thought my stomach growled and I clutched it, I just rememebered I had forgotten to eat last night. I was dealing with other things that eating wasnt one of them.

I walked into the kitchen and as I expected, Frypan was whipping together a Glade sized breakfast, I smiled at the cook as he quikly looked up from flipping pancakes.

"Need me to bring these things out to the table?" I ask and he nods, "Thanks Peyton." I give him a thumbs up and grab some bowls and plates as I set up the table outside the kitchen. By the time I was almost finished a line started to form, I grabbed a plate and Frypan finally brought out the pancakes, he looked at me and nodded towards the food

"Help youself Peyton, you helped." I thanked him and grabbed two pancakes, a couple pieces of bacon and some eggs before sitting myself down at a table. I stuffed food in my mouth as Winston, Clint, Jeff, and Newt all sat themselves around me like usual.

"Morning boys." I wiggled my unoccupied fingers at them and Clint lookes at me.

"Youre up early today.." I nod and look back at my plate,

"Couldnt sleep anymore. I wasnt tired so I watched the Runners leave." I continued to eat as they all shrugged it off. As soon as I was finished I got up and went into the kitchen and washed my plate. I jumped when I heard a blaring alarm echo through out the Glade. I ran outside quickly as the boys all stood up

"Ive heard this before..whats going on?" I caught up with Newt as they all headed towards the Box in the middle of the Glade,

"Thats the Greenie alarm." He looks at me with a soft smile "Which means you arnt the greenbean anymore Peyton." I raised an eyebrow, has it really been a month already that Ive been here? I lost track of time and its a bit disorinating. We all gathered around the Box as Alby lifted the large metal grate doors and peered into the Box I rememeber coming up in like it was yesterday, I was praying it was another girl so I didnt feel like such the odd one out in this place. I could use another girl to have girl talk with and understand me better than these shanks. I watched as they pulled a chubby, curly hair young boy out who looked like he was two seconds away from klunking his pants. The boys crowded around him and Alby pulled him aside and asked for the boys name who didnt utter a word, his eyes wide as he looked around, he looked at me for a second then looked away. I began to push my way through the crowd and when I got to the boy and Alby I looked at Alby,

"Mind if I show him around? Im sure you boys are intimidating him." I placed my hands on my hips and I heard someone from the back shout at me

"Are you its not you whos intimidating him?" I turned around to glare in the direction of the voice before looking back at the boy. My look softened as I held out my hand to him,

"Hello. Im Peyton, I was the Greenie before you so I know what youre feeling. Lets get away from all these rude boys and Ill show you around. You dont have to say anything if youre not comfortable but It will be easier once you know where to go." He looked at me and he hesitated before nodding at me. I looked to Alby for confirmation and he shrugged "I dont see why not. Just dont scare him." I gave him a warning look. I still havent forgiven him for letting Minho run and I was more than willing to keep hitting him with my words.

"Ill make sure I dont." I patted the kid on the shoulder and we headed off towards the Homestead away from the other boys. I watch as he looks around then up at me,

"What is this place?" He asks me with wide brown eyes, I look around at where ive been living for the past month,

"This is the Glade. Weve all been put here by people we dont know for reasons we also dont know. But were a family here and you will be taken care of." I try my best to reassure him and he gives me a shy smile,

"My names Chuck by the way." He opens up to me rather quickly that it shocks me. I smile down at him, "Well its nice to meet you Chuck, let me show you where youll be sleeping." I grab a hammock for him as well as a bunch of supplies and I hand it all to him, I set him up not too far from me seeing as Im probably going to be his only friend for a while.

"This here is the Homestead where we all sleep. Well except for the Keepers. They have their own space." I pointed to the small hut like building surrounding the Homestead. Then I point to behind the Homestead,

"Back their is the Slammer where we throw you if youve broken the rules." He looks confused when I mention the rules and I mentally slap myself, since thats what I should have started with.

"Listen here. These rules are really all that keep the peace around here. First, you do your part. Never get caught being lazy. Second, never harm or hurt another Glader, like I said were a family here. And Third.." I point out to the open doors to the Maze, "Never go past those walls. No one is allowd outside of the Glade, except for the Runners." Before he can ask me what a Runner is I speak again, "Youll meet them later." I set up his hammock and show him around the rest of the Glade "I know this is alot to take in right away but starting tomorrow youre going to be working on finding where you fit in around here." Chuck look ups at me again,

"What are you?" He asks and I shrug.

"Im a Med-jack. Nothing special I just patch up dumb shanks who hurt themselves." He chuckles before asking another question,

"Whats a shank?" I raise an eyebrow at his question and look down at him, I sit down on a small grassy hill in the middle of the Glade.

"Well its what we call eachother. Friends, it basically means or someone you know." I look at him as I watch him proccess all the information Ive given him. He tests the word out and I giggle at how goofy he sounds. He looks at me and he looks confused,

"I...I dont rememeber anything so..can you tell me what I look like?" My face softens as I feel a pang of sadness fill my chest. This poor kid, hes the youngest of us in here and I feel bad for him. Why would the Creators send a kid into a hell hole like this?

"Its okay Chuck, the only thing I really know about myself is my name, and partially what I look like. Its kind of hard to miss my hair." I crack a smile and touch my red locks. I look back at the boy and clear my throat.

"Well, your hair is brown and its pretty curly. You have brown eyes and I would say youre around 13." Chuck smiles at me and he searches my face as well. I sit back and look at him,

"What? Is there something on my face?" I touch it and he shakes his head,

"Oh not I was trying to guess your age. I would say youre 16." I cock my head to the side, 16, huh. Thats not what I was expecting but its better than not knowing at all.

"And youre pretty." He shrugs and I smile at him,

"Aw thanks Chuck youre so sweet." I hug him and he struggles against me, he pulls away and his little cheeks are pink and he has a pout, of right. I forgot, hes at that age where girls still have cooties. I laugh and ruffle his hair. I like this kid already. Before I realized it, it was time for lunch and both our stomachs were growling. I stood up and waited for the kid,

"Come on. Lets introduce you to our cook." I turn around and lead him towards the kitchen. I walk inside and on the counter is things to put together sandwiches and sitting around the kitchen were a handful of boys.

"Hey Fry. Meet our Greenie Chuck." I gently pushed Chuck towards the cook and he held out his hand to the boy,

"Hey there Chuck, you got yourself a fine guide here. Its nice to meet you." They shake hands and I grab two plates and hand one to Chuck who begins to put together his own sandwich, I walk over to Jeff and Winston at the counter table and I sit next to them with Chuck next to me.

"Have I missed anything Jeff?" I take a bite and look to my fellow Med-jack. He shrugs and swallows whats in his mouth before answering.

"Nah, just a few smashed fingers or slicer wounds. You know, the usual." I nod and feel better knowing I didnt miss anything they really needed me for. After we finish our meals I take Chuck to meet the Keepers. I start with Zart since hes closest. I approach the working curly headed blonde boy,

"Oi! Zart! You got a minute?" I step over some tools as I make my head towards him. I hear a thud and a few curses and look behind me to see that Chuck had fallen on a Track-hoe. I turn around help him up before walking him to the Keeper.

"Hey Zart, Im showing Chuck were around and I figured id introduce him to all the Keepers first." Zart leaned on his shovel and looked at the boy with a small smirk,

"Hey there Greenie. You ready to try out your hand in being a Track-hoe tomorrow?" Chuck looked a little lost but he nodded anyways, and I shook my head,

"Yeah hes not yet used to it here so be nice. He has to be up to meeting Minho." Zart lets out a low whistle.

"Thats if hes willing. You know how he is around Greenies." I hit Zart in the arm with a frown

"I said be nice Zart." I take Chuck away from him and I sigh,

"Dont listen to that stupid slinthead he's just trying to scare you." Chuck nods and looks to me,

"Its okay im tough." He crosses his arms and I chuckle.

We pass the time by relaxing, I was in the middle of making a flower crown when I noticed a crowd forming around the enterance to the Maze.

"Come on Chuck, youre gonna want to see this." I toss aside my flowers and stand up, the kid follows me as we head down the slope towards the Doors. I walked up to Newt and tapped him on the back,

"Whats going on?" Is it that time?" He nods and I stand back and wait. I keep my eyes constantly moving, searching for any movement. The longer I searched them more a bad feeling crept into my stomach to the point I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. My ears perked up when I felt the rumble under my feet then heard the click as the mechanics in the doors sprung to life. I gasped as the doors started to close,

"No..no no no no. Where is he?" I stepped closer to the Doors. I jumped when I heard a loud high pitched screech. It sounded close and It sent chills down my spine. My eyes widened when I saw two boys come around the corner, one was Ben who was holding someone up as they limped along side them as fast as they could. My heart dropped into my stomach when I saw that It was Minho.

"Come on!" I screamed out and the boys around me joined in and screamed at them to run faster and to hurry. They got closer and we all jumped back when a large creature came around the corner. I screamed out as It let out another shriek and charged at Ben and Minho. It ran at them with its metal like arms, like a spider and its equally mechanic tail swiniging around behind it. It opened its mouth and showed it rows of sharp fangs. We got closer to the doors as they kept getting closer and closer to closing. When the boys were within reach Ben threw Minho through the doors and I stumbled back as I caught him and we both fell to the ground and the other boys pulled Ben through the doors. They closed not too long after that and we all flinched when we heard the creature hit the walls and let out an angry shreik. I scrambled up and pulled Minho back and rolled him over. He was covered in sweat, dirt and cuts. I looked down and his pant leg was covered in blood. He pushed himself up into a sitting position with a wince. I called Clint and Jeff over and I reached into their satchels to grab things to stop the bleeding, I pulled his pant leg out of his boot and rolled it up carefully. I frowned when I saw that all of his stitches were ripped open. I pressed gauze to his wound and he tensed up.

"Shuck me!" He lets out a rough, uneven breath. I snapped my head up at him with a frown,

"I told you. I told you this would happen you stupid slinthead." I spit out and he looked me dead in the eyes before looking away. I was so enraged yet so happy he was still here I threw my arms around his neck and Clint took over my act of stopping the blood. I clearly threw him off gaurd but he caught me with and he wrapped his left arm around me to keep me from knocking him over.

"Dont ever do that again. You hear me?" I spoke clearly in his ear and he simply nodded at me. I pulled away and he looked at me again,

"I told you I would come back too shuckface. Im here arnt I?" He protests and I couldnt bring myself to get mad at him as I let out a chuckle. I stand up and I motion for someone to help him up. Two runners come over and lift their Keeper and the follow me to the sick room to patch him up. After all that, Minho almost getting caught in the Maze and seeing a Greiver for my first time. It took its toll on my and I was exhausted. I was just happy everyone was alright. I couldnt bare to lose one of my few friends here.

**OMG I dont think ive written a chapter this long before. I just kinda got taken away with my imagination and I let it my fingers fly. Anyways, I really hope you liked it(: Please press that little button on the bottom that says Review. Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**My god! I went back and reread my latest chapter and the spelling errors are driving me mad! Im deffinatly going to go in and fix it. I hate that I have to use a lame version of word that doesnt even have spell check! STUPID! Anyways lets not get too mad I want to keep a good attitude going into this next chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

I trailed behind the boys as they carried their Keeper to the sick room. I did my best to help as they climbed up the stairs. I was thrown off by how exhausted Minho was, he's usually so well kept together even with his sass but seeing him barley able to hold up his head was sad.

"Place him on a bed, just incase he falls asleep." They do as I tell them before they look to me once more.

"Relax, he'll be fine. You don't have to stay I'll take care of him." They nod before leaving. I turn back to face Minho with a sigh, he sits himself up to lean back against the wall as I gather the items required to patch him up. All the while I keep quiet as I feel his eyes burning holes into my back.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me?" He asks in a tired, hoarse voice. I pull up a chair by the foot of the bed and pull out the needle and string it. I wipe away all the blood and I clean his wound. I prepare to stitch him back up but he reaches out and grabs my wrist.

"Peyton. Im sorry." I snap my eyes to meet his and I frown. Anger runs through my veins at such a rapid speed I have to bite my tongue to keep from screaming at him.

"Let go of me Minho." I growl through clenched teeth. I move to yank my arm out of his grip but his fingers tighten around my wrist. He shakes his head.

"Damnit Peyton Im trying to tell you im sorry and that I should have listened to you! This isnt exactly easy for me you know." He almost pleads, I roll my eyes at his drama. I am well aware that it takes a lot for Minho to admit when he's wrong but making him repeat himself does make me feel a bit better.

"I get that youre sorry Minho but that doesnt mean I instantly forgive you. You could have shucking died! I cant even begin to tell you how stupid I think you are! Now before I decide to cause you further pain, let me go so I can finish my job." He lets me go wordlessly before I look away and proceed to, not so softly, stick the needle through his skin. He flinches and he growls but doesnt say anything. I finish quickly and wrap it up again before putting things away.

"Now you better listen to me this time. No Running tomorrow. At all." I emphasize the at all part, I hear a shuffling sound and I walk out from the back and he has his feet planted on the ground with his hands gripping the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, yeah I get it." I roll my eyes as his usual sarcasam returns to his voice. I shake my head at him, he pushes himself up off the bed and I watch him sway a bit. I quickly run over and catch him as he starts to fall,

"Holy klunk Minho." I sit him back onto the bed and he lays back.

"Okay, no moving. Just stay here and get some rest okay?" Im not sure if my words registered in his brain because before I knew it the boy was asleep. The door to the sick room opened up and in walked Alby and Newt. I frowned at the leader,

"Alby I think now isnt the best time to come in here." He walks over as if he didnt even hear me, he looks down at the sleeping Runner.

"Is he alright?" I scoff and cross my arms.

"He's fine, just exhausted. He collapsed so he's going to be in here for the night. I will keep an eye on him." I couldnt keep the disdain from my voice and Alby caught it. His brown eyes looked to my face and he had a genuine apologetic look on that shuck face of his.

"Look Peyton, youre a great Med-jack and I am sorry I didnt listen to you." I raise an eyebrow, I must look really pissed to have two apologies in one day form the two most unapologetic shanks in the entire Glade. I looked down at Minho and my look softened. I started to think about what it would be like to lose who I consider my best friend,

"Thanks." I mumble, Newt places his hand softly on my shoudler and I meet his soft, friendly eyes.

"You stay here and do what you need to, Ill bring you some dinner." I smile softly at him and nod. Newt and Alby finally leave and im glad to be left alone to my thoughts. I sit down in the chair I pulled over to Minho's bedside and I bury my face in my hands. My head was starting to throb, with my worrying over Minho and my confusing nitemares that I wasnt really sure what to make of, I was ready to pull my hair out. Sighing, I stood up and dissapeared into the back room. I sat myself at the desk and opened up a notebook. I asked for one from the Creators last week and they sent me a small one. I grabbed the pencil sitting under a pile of papers and sat myself next to Minho again. I wasnt really sure if I knew how to draw but I figured I would give it a try. Setting graphite to paper I started to sketch, I was really glad Minho was asleep for this since Im pretty sure he would never let me draw him.

I was focused on his eyes when the door to the sick room opened. Looking up I saw Chuck walk in with two plates of food. I smiled at the boy as he walked up to me, handing me the steaming deliciousness.

"Thanks Chuck. No offense but what happened to Newt?" I set my notebook on the bed and set the plate on my lap. The kid grabbed his own chair and sat with me, which I didnt mind.

"Oh Gally got into it with a Slopper, had to take care of it. Sent them to the Slammer." I rolled my eyes,

"Figures. That slinthead is reckless." He looked at me confused and I momentarily forgot he just came up in the Box today.

"Oh right, sorry. Its not a very nice word so dont use it." He nods and I chuckle before silencing myself with some food. It didnt take me long to finish everything on my plate, I was surprisingly hungry.

"Did you draw this?" I look up to see Chuck holding my notebook in his hands. I snatch it from him quickly and I blush out of embarassment.

"Yeah I did. I got bored and I wasnt sure if I knew how to draw, I guess I do." I shrug and look down at it.

"Its really good." He compliments and I smile at him.

"Thanks again Chuck." I chuckle and place it back on the table. I stand up and look back at the boy.

"Why dont you go back to the boys Chuck. Im sorry, im just...not in a good mood." I didnt want to take my frustrations out on the kid, I looked back at him and he nodded.

"I get it Peyton its okay. We all saw what happened." He smiles up at me and I ruffle his hair playfully.

"Thanks Chuck, Ill come visit you tomorrow, see how things went with Zart." He nods and walks out leaving me to myself again, not that I minded. I grabbed my notebook and kept up with my art. Hours passed and the Glade was asleep, all except me. I zoned out Minhos soft snores, he must be pretty tired, since he fell asleep he hasnt moved an inch. As I softly brushed my index finger against the pencil on the paper, creating a softer shading I felt myself nodding out. I managed to fight the sleep for about another thirty minutes before I felt a warm softness under my head before I drifted off.

"Focus Peyton! Hit him!" A shrill female voice filled the room as I turned my gaze to a boy in front of me. My fists were raised up in front of me but I wasnt fast enough, his fist collided with my nose and I stumbled back as I felt the sickening crunch of my nose breaking. I felt the warm blood gush down my face. The copper taste filled my mouth and I spit it out before moving quickly and stepping back with my right foot then pivoting on the ball of my left foot and swiftly hitting him in the ribs with a roundhouse kick, I smirked when I felt his own rib give under my shin. He fall back with a gasp and I didnt give him time to regain his footing as I dove onto him. He flipped me over quickly but not before I managed to get him in a headlock. A eerie calm washed over me as I began to squeeze. I maneuvered around him so he was on his stomach and I was laying on his back, now in a sleeper choke I applied more pressure to cut off the blood supply to his brain, I released him when I felt him go limp in my arms.

"Very good Peyton. Youve improved." I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder and I stood up. I looked over at the woman, her big eyes, rimmed with thick glasses.

"I think its time to move on to the next test. Do you think you can handle it?" She asked me and I didnt speak but simply nodded. She smiled at me in a proud way that reminded me of a parent looking at their child who just won an award.

"Alright then."

My eyes flew open when I felt a gently shaking. I lifted up my head and saw a familiar pair of brown eyes looking down at me,

"Minho? What time is it?" I sat up and wiped the drool off my chin before he noticed. I realized that I had fallen asleep with the bedside as my pillow. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair and winced when they got caught on a knot.

"Don't know but the sun is up. Did you really stay here all night?" I nodded and stretched my arms above my head, letting out a happy sigh as my back made a satisfying crack.

"Well obviously since I feel asleep in this bloody uncomfortable chair." He rolled his eyes at me and pointed to my hair,

"You look pretty shucking awful Red." He smirks and I smack his hand away,

"Shut up shuckface at least I look better than you. You look like you ran your face along the ground." I stuck my tongue out at him and pushed myself out of the chair.

"Shut the hell up." He swings his feet off the bed and he stood up. I hesitated for a moment, not sure if he'll collapse again but unsurprisingly he stood strong, like he was fine all along.

"Well since you really dont need to be here any longer im going to go take care of myself. I need to shower and eat. Im sure you can get yourself to the kitchen." I smirked and he flipped me the bird.

"I dont need your shucking help." To prove his point he limped past me and down the stairs, I shrugged before leaving myself to get myself cleaned up for the day ahead. I had a feeling today was going to be either really boring, or really eventful.

**Alrighty then, this was really more of a filler chapter. I wasnt really sure what to write about in between Minhos sleeping so I kinda just went off on a random tangent. I hope yall like it(: So if youll please please pleaseeee review. Thanks so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ughhhh im sorry its taken me so long to post another chapter. I havent had a day off from work since the 8th and let me tell you...im exhausted. All I can think about by the end of the day is how many hours of sleep can I get before I have to be up before the sun again to serve Americans their coveted Starbucks. Ughhhhhhh times 10! Anyways, let me move forward and fuel all your Minho/Peyton needs(: Speaking of which, I kinda wanna find a good ship name for them I mean Minho/Peyton takes a bit of time to type, what sounds better? Peyhno, Minhton, Im really bad at this help meeeee! Thanks haha.**

**Chapter 17**

After showering and throwing on my clothes I wrung my hair out before running a comb through it. I headed off to get some breakfast when I was met with Chuck, he looked rather put off and he stayed by my side for a bit. I looked to the boy with a raised eyebrow,

"Whats up Chuck? You seem nervous." He wrung his fingers together without meeting my eyes. I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder "Look at me Chuck and tell me whats bothering you." Finally the curly haired boy shifted his big brown eyes to meet my green ones. Sighing he looked away again,

"What did you say to Minho?" I cocked my head to the side slightly, not sure what he was talking about.

"Uh, I dont get it, whats that shank got to do with anything?" The boy shook his head but he continued,

"Well hes in a really bad mood and he's kinda taking it out on everyone. He's a little scary actually. Is this what hes always like?" I frown at his question

_'Wonderful, stupid Slinthead cant take the fact that he cant run yet. He's gotta take it out on everyone else.'_ I thought to myself before turning and walking off, Chuck had to jog to catch up to me.

"Whoa Peyton what are you doing?! He's going to bite your head off! He's really mad." I clenched my fists tightly.

"Thats fine. If hes going to be a big baby then he should be mad at me, not take it out on everyone else. That stupid bastard." I figured out where he was when I noticed the amount of effort the other Gladers were putting into staying away from the area where they all gather to eat their meals. I turned the corner and I noticed the Runner hunched over, sitting at a table with a scowl on his face and papers in front of him. I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself for the worst of his attitude. I looked back at the boy, rememebering that he followed me here

"Stay here Chuck, and dont worry. He wont hurt me." I smiled softly at him as he reluctantly nodded and placed himself at the nearest table. I brushed my wet hair behind my ear and walked towards Minho. I sat down directly in front of him and he didnt bother looking at me. I placed my hands on the table and folded them in front of me.

"Dont act like Im not here Minho. Whats this klunk I hear about you being a real dick to the boys? I get it, your mad, but dont take it out on them. Its me youre mad at so, here I am. Leave them alone." I placed a stern look on my face when inside my heart was pounding in my chest as I was waiting. He was tense and I could see the veins in his arm buldging. He looked up at me after a couple moments, his brown eyes full of an intense anger that sends a shiver down my spine.

"What the hell do you want Peyton?" I can hear the anger in his tight voice as he spits out my name. For a moment I lose all my gusto before grasping tightly to my courage and holding on.

"I know you heard me. Stop taking your anger out on the boys..youre scaring the greenie for shucks sake!" I threw my hands up before slapping my hands on the table.

"You need to get over it. Youre only going to be out of the game of a couple days." I crossed my arms.

"You dont get it do you?" He asks me and I just keep my mouth shut and my gaze on him.

"**I hate it here.**" His jaw tenses up and I see the muscles twitch "The longer im not running the longer I have to be stuck here! You think I like running that shucking maze everyday? Watching while my friends die? No! Im going to get us out of this shuck place, them im going to find those slinthead Creators and im going to kill them for putting us here. I cant take another day in this hell hole and if that means running everyday till I either die or find a way out then I will! You telling me that I cant run and im forced to sit around pisses me off even more! How can I help get us the hell out if i'm stuck sitting on my ass because of some stupid klunk injury?" He rants and I just let him. At this point I felt like there wasnt much I could say to make him feel better but I listened to each and every word. When hes finished hes panting slightly from his outburst as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Min, im sorry. I really am. I have a very important reason to keep you here until I feel like youre capable and yesterday was a prime example. Youre my best friend and I dont know what I would do if I lost you. You can be mad at me all you want Minho, but im doing this for your sake and my sanity." I push myself up and step over the bench, hes looking at me and I can tell my words are sinking in, he still holds that feirceness in his eyes but behind that fire I can see concern.

"Fine." He mutters and I sit down next to him, I bump him with my shoulder and he looks at me, I smile softly at him.

"Just dont hate me too much okay?" I joke and he finally cracks a small smile before nudging me with his own shoulder.

"Please Red, I could never hate you. Want to possibly punch that smirk off that shuck face of yours every once in a while? Yes, but ever hate." He smirks and I gasp at him and playfully smack him on the arm.

"Youre an ass Minho!" He smirks his usual cocky smirk

"Yeah, but you love me." He retorts and I freeze as I feel my face heat up and I know for a fact im blushing, I quickly look away and stand up,

"Well um, Im going to go bother Newt. Ill see you later Min." I walk away from him at a brisk pace to Chuck still sitting at the table 10 feet away, I shake my head, confused by this sudden fluttery feeling in my stomach and the burning in my cheeks. I mean why? Minho is just simply being Minho maybe it was the way he said it or maybe it was just his choice of words that all of a sudden struck a chord in me. I curse to myself and curse my stupid teenage girl hormones. He's my best friend, I cant develop feelings for him that just would ruin everything! Besides, gaining feelings more than friendship in here leads to heartbreak and heartbreak kills people. I vow to myself to never let my feelings get out of control towards that boy.

"So? Is he still mad?" I am snapped out of my own mind by Chuck following after me. I look down at him and shake my head,

"No just dont bother with him." I smile at him and he shrugs,

"Are you his girlfriend?" He asks me innocently and I swear if I had some sort of liquid in my mouth it would have shot right out of my nose from that question. My face heated up again real quick as I looked at Chuck, eyes wide.

"What?! No! Whatever gave you that klunk idea?" I clear my throat as my voice raises an octave. By now im sure my face matches my hair and the kid scrutinizes me, it unnerves me seeing as hes only thirteen.

"Stop looking at me like that Chuck, its weird." I face away from him and he shrugs,

"I just figured since youre the first person to get him to smile all day. I mean, that must mean something. Who know im just a stupid kid." I shake my head,

"Youre not stupid Chuck, Minho and I are best friends. Thats all." I cant tell if Im trying to convince him, or myself. Chuck and I head off across the Glade, I was following through with my earlier statement and I was off to bother Newt, I feel like I havent seen my other friend in a while. I spotted him working with Zart in the garden, digging shallow holes while a Track-hoe planted some seeds. I maneuver past passing Gladers but I misjudged the distance and I smack my shoulder hard on anothers causing them to stumble and drop whatever was in their hands. Groaning I stopped walking to rub the sore spot,

"Klunk, Im sorry I wasnt watching where I was going." I looked up and saw Gally glaring at me,

"Thats right you werent looking! Look at what you did, stupid shuck. I should make you pick these up." He pointed to the many nails, wood and tools. I rolled my eyes at him still rubbing my shoulder.

"I said I was sorry, It was an accident. You need to relax Gally, youre overreacting." I knew right after the words left my mouth that was the wrong thing to say. I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears and the fire from his eyes, he stepped up into my face I could feel his hot breath breeze across my face. I wanted to pull away from him but I didnt want to look weak or scared so I clenched my fists and stared back. I sigh inwardly as all I seem to be doing recently is getting into arguments.

"Dont tell me to calm down. I want you to pick up my things. Its the least you could do. Unless of course you cant handle a real mans job. I mean look at you, if you tried to even so much as hold an extra hammer or a couple pieces of wood you would break. Your arms are like sticks, youre scrawny and weak. Like the little girl you are. On second thought I dont think you can handle my things I wouldnt want you to hurt yourself any more than you already ha-" He's cut off by my fist connecting with his nose, followed by a sickening crunch, gushing blood and a cursing Glader. I smirked at him as he spit out the blood running into his mouth. His watery blazing eyes landed on me

"You crazy shucking bitch!" He comes back at me, ready to give me his own fist to my face when hes tackled to the ground. I jump back and hold my hands up,

"Holy klunk!" I yell and I scramble to pull Minho off Gally as Minho rains puches down on the others face.

"Minho stop!" I grab his arm as he raises it to throw another punch, I latch on with both mine and his head whips around to look at me,

"Let go Peyton, this slinthead was about to hit you, again!" I pull on his arm again and I shake my head,

"It doesnt matter, hes not going to now. Beating the living klunk out of him isnt going to do anything! At this rate were both going to end up in the Slammer." He narrows his almond shaped eyes at me before looking back down at Gally who is spitting blood and wriggling under Minho.

"Youre lucky to stupid shuckface. I was ready to beat you to death. You think its okay to hit girls? Next time you raise a fist to her I will kill you." He roughly pulls his arm out of my grasp and he climbs off Gally but not before giving him a good kick to the stomach. He turns around and looks at me before grabbing my upper arm and hauling me off somewhere. At the moment Im speechless as I recall his words as well as old memories to when Minho himself almost hit me. A lot has changed since then. We walk into the forrest and stop at a secluded quiet space where all you hear are the birds chirping. He spins me around to face him and his frowning at me,

"You really are stupid Peyton. What is this, the second time youve picked a fight with Gally? You cant keep doing that, there's rules. Stupid as this one may be, its still there." I crossed my arms across my chest and fixed him with my own frown.

"Excuse me but that slinthead started it. Im not going to let him call me weak. Im not weak.." He frowns and shakes his head,

"Compaired to him, you are. He builds klunk all day, hes strong. He could easily kill you. Youve gotten lucky both times. Youre always looking after me, now its my turn. Dont do anymore stupid things Peyton." He sighs and I roll my eyes,

"Whatever, fine." I know im being a bit childish but I was just called weak! I was not going to stand for that! He chuckles and I look at him,

"Whats so funny?" I narrow my eyes at him and he shakes his head,

"Dont worry about it. Are you better now or do you need a minute? I really dont want Alby to come search for us. Hes proabably already pissed." I shake my head.

"No no im fine we should go. Lets not make him more angry." I uncross my arms and Minho shrugs.

"Good that." With that we head out of the dark forrest and towards the sick room where Alby will most likely be, fixing Gally's face.

**Whoooo im excited, Peyton may be a girl but she can hold her own. Of course no one believes her since they dont remeber who she really is, but then again, neither does she. Her protective instinct comes all from muscle memory at this point. Its like an animal instince to either fight or shell die. But anyways, please review(: Im starting to build the slowly budding romance between the two. I think its about time(: **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, im back, its been a while and im sorry. Ive had a couple days off Ive just been sick. Yeah life if rebeling against me. Anyways, I wasnt sure If I wanted to continue with this story. The lack of reviews is a little bit of a downer, but I decided to continue since I myself wanted to. So here we go, onto the next chapter.**

**Chapter 18**

Minho and I pushed open the door to the sick room and heard an obscene amount of cursing coming from Gally as Clint cleaned his face and applied a salve to reduce swelling. The minute Gally's eyes landed on us the fire in his eye started up all over again. I sighed, you would think that getting the klunk beat out of you would humble you a bit but that didnt work towards that shank.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He spit out and it came out a little nasily and I had to try my hardest not to laugh, out of the corner of my eye I could see Minho struggling as well. Alby looked to us and frowned, he looked royally pissed. I gulped and froze.

"Outside. Now." He points to the door and we reluctantly turn around and head out back the way we came. Alby followed us out and once we were outside he stood in front of us, arms crossed, the air of authority was thick.

"Can one of you shanks tell me what the hell happened to Gallys face?" He asked, Im sure he already knew the answer so there was really no point in lying.

"I punched him in the nose. He deserved it." I said nonchalantly with a shrug. The leader looks at me with a rather unimpressed look and it brought my confidence down a notch.

"Why did he deserve a broken nose?" I bit my lip and sighed again,

"Being a dick. I dont really want to go over it again. He was being a shuck faced dick who thought he was better than everyone." Alby accepted my answer and turned to face Minho.

"And you, why did you beat the living klunk out of him?" He was rather confused as to why Minho got involved. Minho looked to me quickly before looking back to Alby,

"He was going to hit her, I stopped him and hit him back. Simple." He placed his hands on his hips. Alby shakes his head and runs his hand down the back of his neck.

"Well, as soon as Gally's finished were calling a Keepers Gathering. Something needs to be done about this. You both broke the rules, you Minho, well have to discuss further if we should take action against you but Peyton, you might be spending a night in the Slammer." I groaned inwardly and nodded,

"Okay." Alby left with Minho and I wasnt sure what to do with myself until someone told me what they decided. I made my way to the watch tower, standing at the base of it I leaned my head back to look up at it. It was pretty tall as it would give me the quiet time that I needed. I stepped up and started to climb. Once to the top I sat down and rested my arms on the wooden railing and looked over the Glade. It was green and if the curcumstances didnt suck I would say this place is pretty. The breeze ruffled my hair and I found myself relaxing. I thought about my nightmares, about the people ive seen and the things I have done. I dont remember any of that. What the hell did I do before they sent me into this forsaken Maze? I wasnt sure how much time passed until I heard someone shouting my name. Looking over the edge I found Newt looking up at me. He waved me down. Once I had reached the bottom I stopped in front of him,

"Is it time for my punishment?" he smiled at me his usual layed back smile

"Nice to see you too Peyton. Not even a hello, just straight to the point and yes. Lets go." I followed him to the Council Room where now its just Alby, Gally, Minho and Newt. The other Keepers have all gone. I met Gallys eyes and I stood my ground as he attempted to glare me into the ground.

"Knock it off you two!" Alby shouted at us and I didnt look away until Gally did, from Gallys eyes I looked to Minho who came and stood by me, I gave him a half assed smile to which he met.

"Peyton. Its been decided. Since you didnt do something as serious as kill someone you wont be banished but dont let this klunk happen again do you hear me?" Alby lectures and I roll my eyes with a nod, hes talking to me like Im a child. He didnt say anything about my attitude as he continued on, "So, instead you will spend the night in the Slammer with no food. Got it?" I nodded again and Alby looked to Minho who grabbed my upper arm and led me out of the Council Room.

We walked in silence until we reached the crude structure refered to as The Slammer, I watched Minho open the door and he looked back at me,

"Come on, its not that bad as long as its only one night." I crossed my arms and looked at the Runner

"And what about you? You beat him up more than I did." He chuckles and shrugs

"Previleges of being a Keeper?" He joked but I pinned him with my glare "Okay fine. Alby isnt too pissed but hes making me work in the Gardens until I can run again. So, dont go picking stupid shucking fights with that slinthead and I wont have to step in a save your little ass." I punched him in the shoulder and he gasped at me, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Just get in Red." He nudged me and I rolled my eyes, I ducked down and slid into the Slammer, I sat myself in the dirt and watched as Minho locked me in, he crouched down in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"Dont miss me too much." He winks and I throw a rock at him, he falls back on his butt and I bust up laughing.

"Hey! shuckface!" I can hear the chuckle in his voice and I wave him off.

"Dont you have things to do?" He flips me the bird and walked off. I lean back against the wall with a smile on my face. I loved messing with Minho, I closed my eyes and started to think of ways to keep myself entertained while being locked in here for the night. This was going to be a long ass night.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I feel like poop on a stick. Im going to probably write another one later, depending on how I feel. Please review they make me happy. Haha, thanks. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello there my lovelies(: I want to send a special thanks to AmazingArwen for always reviewing and telling me that everytime I update it makes everything better(: I really do appreciate it. I also appreciate all the other reviews telling me not to stop this story it makes me happy(: Ill try and make this chapter a little longer than the last one, Im still not feeling well so I wont make any promises.**

**Chapter 19**

I was almost asleep when I heard someone clear their throat, I cracked my eyes open and rolled over to face whoever was standing in front of the door,

"Who's there?" I asked, sleepily. I heard a chuckle and I knew right away who it was. Sitting up I crawled over to the door and Minho was there, his face lit by a lantern,

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I ask with dripping sarcasam. He shrugs and pulls out something wrapped in paper.

"I figured you would be hungry." He handed it to me and I smiled up at him,

"You figured right. Thank you." I unwrapped it and found a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, taking a bite I let out a satisfied groan which earned me another chuckle.

"Dont laugh, you would do the same if the only thing you ate today was breakfast." He leaned against the rock outside the door and he was quiet. I paused for a moment, "Whats up?" I asked and he looked over his shoulder at me and shook his head,

"Nothin' just thinking about running." His answer was simple and I shrugged and kept quiet myself. While ive been in here I have managed to drive myself crazy thinking about not only the weird dreams I've been having, or the random ability to 'beat people up', but also this shank sitting here with me. Everytime I think of him it's like I get this warm feeling, like I was standing in direct sunlight. It felt good and of course It confused the hell out of me. I mean, im sure I had crushes on boys back before this place but I couldnt remember and I also couldnt rememeber what It felt like to really feel that way about someone. Now I havent fully come to the conclusion that thats how I feel towards Minho but I do know that having him as my best friend makes me almost as happy. I looked up at the Runner who had pulled out an orange and was peeling it, the light reflecting off his face making his facial features stand out, like his full lips, to his well defined biceps. I didnt realize I was staring to that degree until his eyes met mine and I felt my face instantly heat up as well as my heart to feel like it was going to explode from how hard it was beating. I wanted to look away so badly! At anything just to hide the fact that I got caught staring at him like this but I couldn't.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asks and before I have the chance to answer his face morphs into his signature smirk and his brown eyes get that mischievous look in them, "You were checkin' me out weren't you?" He teases and my mouth almost falls open but I regain my sense of mind and pull my lips into my own smirk,

"Please, you wish. You being here is keeping me up and I spaced out. Don't flatter yourself shuckface." He rolls his eyes but chuckles.

"Sure Red, whatever you say. Im outta here. Im going to hit they hay, see ya in the morning sleeping beauty." He pushes himself up with a tired grunt as he watches his knee. He grabs the lantern and he looks down at me, "Try and sleep. This is a pretty klunk space and it gets shucking cold in there but if you don't sleep the next day sucks pretty bad." He says in a normal, non-teasing manner and I nod,

"Ill be fine. Im tired anyways, don't worry about me." I say with a small smile before I lay back again, back to the door. Once I hear his foot steps walk away and the small amount of warmth that fire lit lantern was giving off left with him I began to shiver,

"Aw hell, he wasn't shucking kidding." I grind out before I close my eyes to try and get some sleep.

Minho wasnt more right than he was that night. I didn't sleep a wink. On top of that, my back was killing me, I was cold and filthy and my mood was just a bad. I prayed for any shank to rub me the wrong way today. When Minho came to get me I was already sitting up as close to the door as possible to have any possible warmth from the lightening sky. Since we never saw the sun I really wasnt sure how it got to blasted hot in here but I was ready to get out of this place. I heard him before I saw him, his foot steps werent quiet. His boots came into view first, then his tan crago pants and finally the rest of him. He leaned down in front of the door and his smirk dissapeared quickly,

"Wow, you look like klunk. Didn't you sleep?" I looked up at him and simply shook my head. He stood up and opened the door. A bare hand entered my line of sight, looking up again I saw he was holding his hand out to me. I didnt hesitate to take it and he pulled me up with such ease I almost toppled over once standing.

"Go take a shower and come eat. You might scare the other shanks." I shot him a glare and his eyebrows shot up, almost into his hairline, "Yo, calm your shuck ass. Im trying to help you. Don't put your claws in me girly." He frowned at me and I realized he was right. Sighing I relaxed my face and looked at him with an apologetic look,

"Im sorry Min, im in a sour mood. Last night was the worst night since I first came here." He must have accepted my sad excuse for an apology because he put his hand on my head in a soothing manner, like he did before he left to go into the Maze that day. I shivered when he ran his hand down the side of my head, like a soft caress. When he withdrew his hand without a word I felt cold, like you pulled all the blankets off me in my sleep.

"Just go take care of yourself before you start taking care of others." I nod at him and head back to the Homestead to grab my clean clothes then take off to the showers.

**Minho POV**

I dont know why I did it but before I decided to go to sleep I found myself raiding Frypans frigde to pull out the things to make a simple PB&J. Once I was finished I washed everything and put it all back like I wasnt here. He will have our asses if he finds we've been going through the fridge. I wrapped it up and grabbed myself an orange before quietly leaving and heading towards the Slammer. I grabbed a lantern along the way and when I got there Peyton had her back to me and it looked like she was sleeping so I cleared my throat a little louder than neccesary to try and get her attention and to my surprise it worked. She sat up and looked around before asking he was there, I stepped up to the door and looked down at her, she smirked at me which, ive noticed now that when I see that playful look on her face I get excited. I love seeing her like this and it confused me why.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She joked and I held up the sandwich,

"I figured you would be hungry." I hand it to her and she snatches it and upwraps it quickly. I know how that feels, Ive spent my fair share of night stuck in here but I chuckle anyways. She gives me a look before saying that I would feel the same way. I set the lantern down and sit with my back against the rock and I pull out my orange. I dont say anything for a while and I start to think if any of the other Runners have found anything different since Ive been out.

"What's up?" Peyton interrupts my thoughts and I shrug,

"Nothinn' just thinking about running." I answer truthfully. She doesnt say anything for a while either so I concentrate on peeling my orange. After a while I toss the peel off to the side and look at her to see if she wants anything and I meet her eyes. She was staring at me. And I caught her. To have someone stare at you like the way she was staring at me, it caught me off gaurd. Her green eyes met mine instantly and her cheeks turned red, I felt my heart quicken I couldnt tell what this feeling was, it almost felt like I was nervous.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask and I smirk at her, now would be a good time to see what she says, "You were checking me out werent you?" I ask her and her eyes widen a bit but she regains herself before throwing my own sass back at my face. I call her out on her crap then tell her im going to hit the hay. I was sore and tired. I pushed myself up and grabbed the lantern before looking at her again,

"Try and sleep. This is a pretty klunk space and it gets shucking cold in there but if you dont sleep the next day sucks pretty bad." She smiles at me and it gives me shivers.

"Ill be fine. Im tired anyways. Dont worry about me." I nod and head off to go to sleep. I head to my own room and kick off my boots and throw myself onto my hammock. It took me a couple minutes but I finally managed to clear my mind and fall asleep.

I woke up early like I normally would, sleeping in doesnt work for me. So I pulled my boots on and went to relieve Peyton of her night in the Slammer. I run my fingers through my ruffled hair and crouch down in front of the door. My eyebrows shoot up almost into my hair as I see Peyton sitting as close to the door as possible, she looks like klunk.

"Wow, you look like Klunk." I say and ask her if she slept, I open up the door and hold my hand out to her, she takes it and I pull her out of the Slammer, she was a lot lighter than I thought and I had to steady her before she fell over. I look her over and her red hair is tangled and dirty and her green eyes are dull and ringed with dark circles, "Go take a shower and eat before you scare the other shanks." I chuckle and her green orbs meet mine with a feirce glare. I frown at her and tell her to calm down,

"Whoa Red, put your claws away. Im just trying to help." She looks at me and her eyes soften and she looks apologetic.

"Im sorry Min, Im in a sour mood." She apologizes to me in her own way and I place my hand gently on her head, she looks so tired. Almost as if besides being stuck in the Slammer wasnt the only thing keeping her awake. My rough, calloused hands stroke her hair softly before dropping to her shoulder, she looks at me shocked, "Go take care of yourself before you take care of others." I withdraw my hand from her shoulder and she nods before leaving. I shake my head and turn around to get some food in my stomach.

**Peyton POV**

After I left Minhos side I retreated to the showers, I was so ready to get clean that I didnt really even care if some random Glader burst in on me. I turned the water as hot as it would go and let it steam up the room before stripping off my soiled clothes. As soon as the scalding water hit my skin I let out a content sigh. I tipped my head back and let the water soak me. I grabbed the small bottle labeled shampoo that I asked for from the creators and lathered it into my hair. The smell of coconuts soon filled the room. As soon as I deemed myself clean enough I got dressed and combed out the tangles in my hair before braiding it and tying it off with a strip of leather. I exited the showers and went back to my hammock where I deposited my dirty clothes until the Sloppers could get around to cleaning them. I turned around and made my way towards the kitchen, I was famished.

"Hey Fry, what did you make for us this morning?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. On top of the counter sit a large bowl of eggs and another large bowl of what looked like grits and a large platter next to it with waffles and bacon. My mouth started to water as I sat myself down next to Ben and Adam who sat at the small table. They smiled at me and Ben leaned in,

"So have you seen Gallys face yet?" I looked at him and raised an eyebrow,

"No why?" They exchange looks before Ben chuckles. I was getting curious.

"He has a black eye and his nose is so swollen. He looks like he got into it with a Griever. You did a number on him Peyton." I made a face and shrugged like it was no big deal. In all honestly I didnt really want to talk about it but It did feel good that my punch to his face made that much of a mark.

"He deserved it." I look up and see Minho standing behind me, he places his hands on the top of my chair and he looks down at me,

"Feel better?" I smile at him softly and nod.

"Much. Thanks." He nods and sits myself at the last empty chair, Ben and Adam look at him then to me then back to Minho, I can almost see the wheels turning in their heads. They maybe Runners but theyre not the brightest.

"Better? Did something happen?" Adam asked in fake innocence. I look to the brunette boy and shake my head,

"Don't worry about it. I just had a rough start to my day is all." I respond and he shrugs. Ben is about to ask a question of his own when Frypan informs us that breakfast is now served. I bolt up out of my chair rather quickly and grab a plate and start piling on the food. I drown my waffles in syrup before heading back outside to sit at my usual bench with Clint, Jeff and Winston. Sometimes I sit with Minho but he usually sits with the other Runners. I smile at my other friends,

"Good morning boys." Winston looks up with a mouthfull of food.

"Mornin'" Pieces of waffle goes flying and I make a face of digust before shaking my head and digging into my own breakfast. I keep my mouth shut but I listen to the others around me. The normal buzz of the Gladers keeps me calm but as soon as my table gets quiet I look up, I see the boys looking over my shoulder so of course, I follow their gazes. My eyes widen when my eyes land on Gallys face. Ben wasnt kidding, his face looked shucking ugly. Well, more ugly than usual.

"Oh my god." His nose looked almost crooked but what got me was the black eye that I know I didnt give him and the bruised, swollen cheek. Minho beat the living klunk out of him. I look over to said Runner and I see him looking at Gally as well with a heated glare. I look back to the Keeper of the Builders and his angry, hate filled gaze is already on me. I gulp nervously, I want to look away but I refuse to give him anymore reason to think Im weak. So I hold his gaze until hes walked past me and is no longer looking. I look back to the boys at my table and they look from Gallys back to my face.

"Please dont look at me like that. That wasnt all me." Clint shakes his head and he goes back to silently eating his breakfast. I let out a sigh and look down at the food remaining on my plate and suddenly im not hungry. I stand up and toss the rest of my food in the trash and discard my plate in the sink before I head off towards the Sick Room. I need to get my mind off all this shucking hostility going on before I lose my klunk. I already want this day to be over.

**Whoo this took me over a span of like, 4 days to finally complete. I hate starting a chapter then running out of time to finish it. It drives me nuts! Plus with how little free time I have the ideas just keep swimming around in my head and my mind keeps coming up with new things to write about and the longer I cant write the more frustrated I get. Sigh. Anyways, I really hope you all liked this fluff filled filler chapter. I know it was a bit fluffy when It came down to Minho but one thing I love about James Dashner and the book series is that he never put Minho in the situation that called for him to develop feelings for a member of the opposite sex so in instances like this, I am free to write about how he would react. Its loads of fun(: So please please pleaseeeee review and I shall keep writing. I love all of you! Thanks youuuu! 3**


End file.
